Black Dragon
by ScarlettScales
Summary: Lillian ran away when she was just a teen. Away from her mother's harsh ways. Finding friends in Bucky Barnes and Steven rogers was just the start. Lily had a lot more problems than a war or her secret mutant powers. She had to Worry about The Order. (Bucky/OC)
1. Chapter 1

_''Again! you must be swift!''_

Lillian Akiyama was a small Japanese-american girl, not so much normal but blended in nicely. Lily was, with intents and purposes, a mutant. Since the day she could make a fist, her mother had put her through relentless training that was unforgivable; Lily wouldn't forgive her mother for the pain caused but would thank her for the skills given.

Along with a total mastery in the martial arts, Lily's mutants powers allow her to change her cells at will to become invisible; though not much use in the dark when she could hide without the use of her powers. She also turn others invisible with her but only upon direct contact and she also had accelerated healing and flight, both of which came in handy multiple times. Lily's mother did not know of her mutant ability and Lily wanted to keep it that way as Mutants were usually shunned for being different.

At Thirteen years of age, Lily was taken in for marking to show she had completed her training. It started on her ankle, a tail, the rest curled up and around her calf, around her knee and ended with face in the middle of her thigh.

An oriental dragon, twisted around her leg as the symbol of an order long since lost. Soon after, Lily ran away to new york, walking for most of it but hitchhiking as New york was a good several hours away from where she did live. Leaving so early earned Lily a most fated chance, stumbling upon a boy around her age protecting another boy around her age.

The boy protecting was brown haired, brown eyed and the other was small, blonde and blue eyed; the boy bullying seemed to be blonde also, but was bigger than the other blonde. Though she had no idea why this was happening, she didn't much care for bullies and intervened quickly; sliding up behind the bully and pressing the tip of her small blade into the nape of his neck.

Now, Lily wasn't going to kill the boy, that much was obvious. But scaring him should keep him away for a long time. The larger blonde boy froze, the cold tip of the blade sending shivers down his spine. The brown haired boy and the smaller blonde behind him, stared in shock at the unfamiliar girl who decided to help out.

''You feel this?'' Lily whispered, Keeping her voice low as the larger blonde boy nodded. ''You know what it is?'' this question gained another nod ''Turn around. Slowly.'' The boy did as she demanded, turning on his spot as slow as possible with Lily mimicking the action to keep herself behind him.

''Now run. And don't look back.'' The bully took of in an immediate sprint out of the alleyway. She made no move to turn to the other boys and simply walked away, before a voice called out.

''Hey, Wait!'' Lily turned, the brown haired boy walking up with the blonde standing in the same spot. ''You didn't have to do that, you know? But thanks''

''I don't like bullies, It's why i ran away''

''You ran away?'' He question mostly to himself. ''So...you're an orphan! Like us'' He gestured to himself and the blonde boy behind him.

''I ...suppose?'' She answered, more like a question than a statement. ''I pulled a knife on a boy. You're not scared?''

He shrugged ''it's brooklyn, And I'm James, And that's-'' He turned to gesture to the shy blonde again ''-Steve.''

''...Lillian'' she replied.

And that was how they met. James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes, Steven Rogers and Lillian 'tinkerbell' Akiyama. The nickname Tinkerbell was given to Lily by Bucky, for always being a few inches shorter than him. At Twenty four years old, Lily stood at five foot four while Bucky was five foot eleven; she wasn't that much smaller but was always teased.

Lily had kept her mutant powers from her best friends, but her experts in martials were found out while protecting steve from yet more bullies. Lily had covered her heritage by saying she had trained at a young age because she wanted to protect people. She thought about showing Bucky and steve her abilities, telling them about her skills but every time she opened her mouth the explain...

Nothing ever came out.

She was scared, scared to see what they would say if they knew. Would they hate her? Would they just leave her? She'd never been close to anyone in her life, she never had any friends to care about, let alone how scared she felt that she might lose them. Mutant kind had not been revealed to the world yet, though few reports have been made about a man with claws, the world was totally ignorant to mutants.

And so she had to be as well, keeping her powers hidden at all costs. Lily grew up beside her best friends, forgetting that she had powers at all, forgetting that her mother worked her to the bone to become a weapon. She almost felt like a normal human being, that didn't last long. War soon broke out. it didn't stop Bucky from being the ladies man he always was, and steve was more than happy to try and apply; only to be declined. Lily was having her own problems.

''You can't apply for the war, Lily!'' Here she was, in her own apartment, having an argument with Bucky.

''And why not, bucky?! I'm 24, I want to help, I _can_ help!'' She retaliated at her best friend. Steve was fortunate to miss the argument, going home saddened by another failed attempt at enlisting.

''How?! How can you help?!'' He questioned, voice raising. It wasn't that he didn't want her to enlist...well...it was, but he really did not want her to get hurt. It was war after all, and Bucky's feelings were more than just a little friendly towards Little Lilian. ''When i have to protect you from men twice your size! Lily, tell me how you can help!''

''I'm small!'' She immediately answered ''I can sneak in and out without being seen. Crawl through and hide in small spaces.'' Bucky didn't have any reason not to let her go, though he didn't know she could protect herself against ten men all at once.

''I don't want you getting hurt, Lily'' Bucky voice had toned down, no longer raising it. He grew tired of their arguments fairly quickly, though he did like to see her so worked up.

Lily's face dropped ''I won't get hurt. Bucky i have no right to do any less than you.''

''I know, I know'' Bucky sighed ''Just don't get hurt.''

Lily grinned, happy knowing she'd won ''I won't! Promise! Come on!'' She shouted excitedly, pulling bucky out of the apartment ''I want to enlist now.'' Bucky chuckled, following since he didn't have much a choice.

Lily was enlisted into the Army much to Steve's Dismay. He didn't want Lily hurt either, the woman who was like a sister to him and he wasn't oblivious to the looks bucky gave her when he thought no one was looking.

Bucky and Lily got their orders almost at the same time and they both decided to find steve and tell him together. Both of them dressed in their uniforms, though he liked Lily's better. The high waisted skirt stuck to her like wet clothing, the high heels made her a little taller but not by much; she was only a little taller than steve now as opposed to being the same height at him. Lily's dragon tattoo had been painted over with make-up, something she used only for her leg and never for her face; except lipstick of course.

What Bucky didn't know, was just how many places there were to hide things. And there he was now, Waiting for Lily to exit her bathroom. ''Come on, Tink! what are you doing?!'' He chuckled, lightly knocking on the door.

''My hair'' She answered, unlocking the door and opening it. She didn't do much to her hair other than put it into a high ponytail, bangs parted on the left, it wasn't a lie of course but she did leave out the part where she'd hidden her essentials; not that you could tell.

She walked right past Bucky, allowing him to follow after her. Outside, bucky picked up a newspaper with a golden opportunity written on the front in bold lettering. The 'World Exposition of Tomorrow' at the Modern Marvels Pavilion presented an idea for a first date that bucky had been struggling with for a while.

''Hey Tink'' Bucky stopped Lily from walking, holding on to her wrist. The small woman tilted her head at Bucky in confusion until he spoke again ''You think you might want to go to this? with me?''

Lily's confusion washed away and an eyebrow was lifted. ''Are you asking me out on a date, sergeant?'' She wouldn't admit it, but she did hold feelings for him too; something she was afraid to let out.

Something in her stomach told her she wasn't going to have a peaceful life soon. Of course, A war wasn't peaceful. But neither was The Order. Lily knew how much danger she would put herself in when she ran away, she was important to The Order and they've most likely been looking for her.

Bucky chuckled, folding the newspaper in his hand. ''A double one, but yeah, yeah I am''

''Which means i have to find Isabelle, Can't have steve feeling like a third wheel.'' Bucky and Lily smiled at each other, bucky's was more relieved that she'd actually accepted to a date.

''Her home is just down here, lucky really'' Lily added. She had a feeling that Isabelle might like Steve, she kept going on and on to Lily about how she liked personality more than appearance. Not that Steve wasn't attractive, because he was, he just needed someone see that and most girls didn't. Lily hoped Isabelle would, so after arranging the double date, Lily and bucky went off the find Steve.

Which of course, had to be in a back alley.

* * *

 **This is not being started yet. but i want it up before i forget everything to do with it XD let me know how you like this first chapter. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily sighed inaudibly at the sight infront of her and Bucky, Steve was once again in an alley with a much bigger man beating him halfway to hell.

''Hey!'' She watched Bucky pull the guy away from Steve who was just about picking himself up off the floor. ''Pick on someone your own size'' Scoffing as the brute aimed a punch at Bucky, only to miss and get hit instead.

Lily wanted nothing more than to rip that stranger a new one, maybe break a couple of bones but she kept those urges down. It was the 1940's, women weren't supposed to fight; though she always hated that unspoken rule of inequality between genders. Being booted in the ass was one way to get the guy running, Bucky had done just that as Lily approached.

''Sometimes, I think you like getting punched.'' Bucky said, walking up to a now Standing Steve with Lily at his side.

''I had him on the ropes.'' Lily giggled at Steve's answer as she bent down to pick up yet another enlistment form from the ground.

''Stevie boy, this has got to be like- the fifth time?'' Lily questioned, unfolding the form and reading it over. Bucky peering over her shoulder, he was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck. ''Oh! you're from paramus now?''

''You know it's illegal to lie on the enlistment form? and seriously-jersey?'' Bucky asked, worried Steve might actually be caught soon.

Steve had only just then taken notice of his best friends uniforms. ''Did you get your orders?''

''The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping for England first thing tomorrow.'' Bucky slung an arm over Lily's shoulder ''Our girl here? The Intelligence Division. Somewhat safe, so long as she avoids the bullets.''

''Also shipping tomorrow'' Lily added with a sad smile. She hated leaving Steve all on his own, especially when he was looking as upset as he did .

Steve looked down at the ground and sighed ''I should be going.'' Lily could tell he was angered by the fact that he was the way he was.

''Come on, man!'' Bucky smiled, lightening the mood. Keeping one arm over Lily's shoulder and throwing the other over Steve's, but then lowering it when he caught sight of the dirt on Steve's jacket''It's our last night. Gotta get you cleaned up.

'Why? Where are we going?''

Bucky hands Steve the newspaper, giving Lily a handsome smile ''The future.'' Steve looks up from the World Exposition and with raised eyebrows but didn't say anything. Lily grinned up at Bucky, a question in her eyes; he tried to avoid her eyes but in the end he sighed in amusement.

''Go'' Lily squealed happily, bouncing away to kiss both their cheeks and run off. She was heading for Isabelle's, the two of them would get ready together and meet the boys there. She was looking forward to tonight, a night she never would have gotten if she didn't run away.

* * *

''So he's nice?'' Isabelle asked as they waited for the boys at the modern marvels pavilion.

''He's nice'' Lily assured

''Handsome?''

''Handsome''

''Blonde?''

A smile grew on Lily's face as she nodded ''blonde''

''You know, blind dates aren't usually my thing; but if he's as sweet as you say he is'' Lily rolled her eyes. Isabelle usually wasn't so nervous about dates, but it wasn't time to get shy now as Lily spotted Bucky waving at them, Steve at his side.

''Hey Bucky! Steve!''

''He's kinda small'' Isabelle whispered, only not low enough.

''We're the same height as him'' Lily shoved her elbow into Isabelle's side ''Give him a chance, Izzy'' Isabelle nodded silently, squaring her shoulders and smiling as Bucky and Steve approached.

''Hey girls''

''Shut up Bucky, introductions'' Bucky laughed, it was a usual thing for Lily to tell either of them to shut up when she was excited. She never meant it, Even during arguments she had never told them to stop talking.

''Isabelle, Steve. Steve Isabelle.'' All three of them continued to stare at Lily, awaiting the ground Rules they knew were about to be set. ''No being rude'' she looked pointedly at Isabelle before looking at Steve ''Smile. And...that's about it. Lets go! Now!''

Once again, bucky laughed and allowed himself to be pulled away by the girl almost half his size. Though he couldn't help but see that something else had a little bit of her attention, whether or not something was bothering her, he couldn't didn't know it was just her trying to keep her tattoo hidden as her dress wasn't long enough to hide all of her legs.

 _Welcome to the Modern Marvels Pavilion and the world of tomorrow. A greater world. A better world._

Bucky could hardly hear the words over the tight hold Lily had on his hand, behind him and lily, Steve and isabelle seemed to be getting along. At least she wasn't ignoring him like previous women had done. A moment after staring at a red suit, music started playing and applause broke out.

''Oh! it's starting, Lily!'' Isabelle gushed, taking a hold of both Steve and Lily's hands and running off towards the large stage. Isabelle wasn't dragging Lily so much as she was Steve though, her brown haired friend was just as excited.

Lily and Isabelle stopped at the front of the crowd, stopping so abruptly that Bucky had almost crashed into her back. He tried not to laugh but he just couldn't help it, Lily was so weird and adorable ...and fast. Honestly, it surprised him how fast this girl could run and also for how long, especially in heels; such as the ones she was wearing now.

 _Ladies and gentlemen. Mr Howard Stark_

Now this was a man he had to compete with, though he imagined other men did too. Howard Stark was a genius, he was attractive and had a lot of girls attention; including Lily's. Howard Stark was the only man Lily had shown any sort of interest in, though she didn't much like the moustache and so decided she wouldn't date him, if given the chance.

Which was obviously a relief to Bucky. Especially when he saw Lily rolling her eyes as howard kissed one of the showgirls and then proceeded to wipe his mouth. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, what if i told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all.''

' _I could not touch the ground without a flying car.'_ Lily thought to herself, trying to hide the cheeky smile from her face as she watched the showgirls take the wheels from the car.

''Yes. Thanks, Mandy'' Howard thanke before addressing the audience again. ''With Stark gravitic reversion technology, you'll be able to do just that.'' Howard turns a dial and pushes a lever and the car starts to hover off the ground, and orange glow under the fenders.

''Holy cow'' Bucky spoke, not sounding particularly awed at it

''It's not going to hold'' Lily stated confidently, Smiling up at Bucky. The robots under the fenders suddenly start to spark and a second later, the car slams to the ground. ''Because that's what gravity does.'' Bucky couldn't help but laugh again.

''I did say a few years, didn't I?'' Howard saved his failed invention with a dazzling smile. Though Lily could tell the rich man was peeved that it didn't work, she couldn't blame him, the year they were living in just didn't have the technology.

''Steve's gone'' Lily shivered as Bucky whispered in her ear.

She sighed heavily, knowing exactly where he had gone, as did Bucky ''Go.'' She smiled. Bucky Leaned down, pressing a kiss against her cheek and walking off to find Steve, who was probably at the Army recruitment centre.

''So'' Her head turned towards Isabelle. Eager to know if she was different from the other women they had set him up with.

''He's...nice?'' Lily dropped her face into her hands, sighing an ultimate sigh of disappointment. ''What!? all i said was he's nice!'' Isabelle defended. Lily wasn't stupid, it was how all the girls started off on their opinions of Steve 'he's nice'.

''That's what they all say!'' Lily shouted, luckily it wasn't noticed over the sound of the music. ''What's wrong with him!?''

''Nothing! There-There's nothing wrong with him!'' Isabelle responded just as loudly, scratching at her nose.

Lily pointed her her nose angrily ''Liar! You always scratch your nose when you lie! Now tell me why you don't like him, Come on, izz, he's perfect.''

''He's perfect, yes I just- He's just...'' isabelle stuttered, knowing how Lily would react ''He's really, sorta, maybe, a little bit not as tall as i wanted''

Lily took her bottom lip between her teeth, biting hard and staring down at the floor ''I want to hit you'' she mumbled lowly, the music covering her words.

''What?''

''I said i want to hit you!'' The brown haired mutant screeched ''Just- i can't - i need you to leave my sight, right now'' Lily walked off towards Bucky and Steve, leaving Isabelle on her own. she knew it wasn't like her to just leave a friend alone but considering how angry she felt; It was best to leave instead of punch her.

Bucky was also making his way back to her when he stopped, seeing the small girl now angry and walking towards him ''What happened?'' He asked, throwing and arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist in a hug.

''Women are awful''

''Okay Tinkerbell'' Bucky chuckled, fairly amused by the answer the he was given. He assumed, by the absence of Isabelle, that the girl hadn't taken well to Steve. ''Lets go Dance.''

Lily nodded silently against his chest, letting the sergeant lead her away, the night had gone well until then. Steve applying yet again and Isabelle being shallow, At least Bucky was there to cheer her up; spinning her in circles on the dancefloor.

The night was getting better, but it would drop again soon.

* * *

 **Again. Not being started yet XD I like to put up two or three chapters before starting it in case no one really likes it. XD So, tell me what you think! I'd love to hear it.**


	3. Chapter 3

''Do your feet not hurt?'' Bucky questioned, staring down at her heeled feet as they walked down the dark street. It was a little over Ten o'clock and they were both on their way home; convenient for them that they lived nearby.

''No! Bucky, I'm a woman. We could fight in these things'' Bucky raised an eyebrow at the small girl ''You would like a demonstration?'' She added, grinning cheekily.

''Nope, no.'' Bucky chuckled, shaking his head and pulling Lily closer as thunder sounded across the sky and rain started to fall. Hard. Now of course, he was about to start running, which would only make them get more wet; but it wasn't like Lily was going to let him run.

''Enjoy the rain, Bucky!'' He should have expected it, she loved the rain and how in the world he forgot that fact was a mystery. So they continued a leisurely stroll through the rain as other rushed by. Bucky was telling stupid jokes she's heard before and weren't really funny, but she loved his voice and the smile he had whenever she laughed.

Then someone slammed into her shoulder ''I'm sorry'' The large man apologised, voice deep and strong.

Lily thought nothing of it, Looking up with a smile ''Oh it's fi- fine. just-just fine'' she stuttered, the smile falling as her eyes dropped on the tattoo on his neck. He gave a smile that wasn't all too friendly and carried on walking.

Immediately, Lily threw Bucky's arm off her shoulder but held tight to his hand, pulling him through the streets quickly. ''Lily?'' Bucky inquired in confusion as to why his date suddenly seemed so stressed.

''I'm sorry, bucky. I'm so sorry'' She was panicking, it was obvious. I was bound to happen sooner or later but she didn't expect to be around Bucky when it happened. Then she turned a corner, there were a few streets in new york that were totally deserted at this time of night, people who go to sleep early and sleep like bricks.

''Lily, where are you going?'' Bucky called over the rain, worried on what exactly made her panic so much. Lily didn't answer, only turn down an alley that lead into a fairly sized private parking lot for the houses in the vicinity.

''Lily-Lily!'' Bucky finally caught his friend attention. ''What is going on?''

''I'm sorry'' She whispered, hands against his chest, trying to push him into the shadows. ''I'm so sorry. I never told you and i should have, I'm so sorry. just please stay here and stay quiet.''

''Why?'' He answered, allowing himself to be pushed into the shadows as footsteps could be heard approaching rapidly. ''What did you not tell me.''

Lily stared at him, panic and fear stretched across her face. ''You'll find out. Please don't hate me'' The night got a lot more surprising when Lily pressed a kiss on the corner of his lips and left the shadows, her face becoming stony as the footsteps turned into the alley way they had ran down.

''Found you. You're fast'' The same voice from before spoke, Bucky could see his face yet but remembered the voice from the guy that had bumped into Lily.

''I was trained to be.'' This confused Bucky, he didn't know she had any training at all, in anything.

''Yes, by Gao. Your own mother worked you to the bone to be the best and you abandoned us.''

''And you, Why do they call you cockroach?'' Lily questioned, the two of them now in Bucky's field of vision, circling each other like two Boxers in the ring.

''I'm hard to kill.''

''You'll be nameless when i'm done with you'' Lily responded immediately and threateningly. It sent shiver down his spine to this small girl, the small girl he called Tinkerbell, act so scary.

Cockroach chuckled ''The Order needs you back, Black Dragon.''

''That is not my name''

''That is your name to us.'' Cockroach retaliated, ''We know all about you. You were trained first with the four different styles of chinese martial arts. Tai chi, Ba Gua, hung Gar and Northern Shaolin kung fu.''

''None of this information will help in facing me.'' Lily informed, lowering into a stance unfamiliar to Bucky of course. Cockroach got into his own stance but then immediately made the first move, Kicking out with his leg.

Lily was quick to counter, using the palm of her hand to push the oncoming foot down. They were back in their stances, Lily making the first move before Cockroach could even think of his. She was fast, Both Bucky and Cockroach had to admit.

she jumped towards him, literally jumped. Using his bent knee as a step with her left foot and wrapping her little legs tightly around Cockroach's neck, flinging herself backwards to slam her opponents large body onto the hard wet concrete and then slamming a fist into the back of his head.

Bucky could hardly believe what he was witnessing. The small girl he had known almost all his life was always so sweet and innocent, he always had to protect her from men but here she was, defending herself against such an opponent and winning.

Cockroach's hand swiped out, pulling Lily to the floor with him. During the fight, Her concentration was lost and her tattoo could be seen faintly in the dark. ''You'll always be one of us, Black Dragon.''

''That is not my Name.'' Lily repeated, kicking out with her free (and heeled) foot. The heel of her shoe taking out Cockroach's eye, the large brute screeched with pain as Lily pushed herself back up. ''And Red Dragon, Is not getting me back.''

''Red Dragon is dead.'' Cockroach informed through his pain. ''White Dragon is her successor, like you were supposed to be.''

''White Dragon will die, just like the rest of The Order.'' Lily spoke, undoing the buttons on her soaked shirt to reveal a blade wedged between her breasts. She took ahold of the leather handle, the rigged edged blade glinted in the moonlight for all of one second.

''Just like you.'' Lily added a moment before kneeling and plunging the blade in Cockroach's throat. ''A slow death for you have rid me of this pleasant night.'' She removed the blade, wiping it on Cockroach's clothes before sheathing it and re-buttoning her shirt.

''Lily''

''We should go home now.'' And she started walking, not waiting for Bucky. She was afraid, what he'd just seen wasn't the girl he'd grown up with; She was even horrified with herself.

''Lily'' She ignored him and carried on walking. ''Lily'' Bucky called again as she sped up, she didn't want to face anything he wanted to say, she feared the words she would hear, would not be nice ones. ''Lillian!'' Not even that worked.

''Black Dragon?!''

Lily whirled around immediately, catching Bucky off guard ''That is not my name!'' Bucky finally saw the look on her face, All scrunched up the way it normally was when she didn't want to cry. ''Lets go home. You can explain to me there where you got the fighting kills from''

''You don't hate me?'' She whispered, hope shining in her eyes.

''I could never.'' He led Lily home, not to her home, but a few doors down where his was. Let her change into dry clothes she'd left over for this very purpose, and once they were both (sorta) dry, they sat on the couch in silence.

That is, until Bucky broke it. Asking to know where her skills came from and Lily explained, all of it; from her mother all the way down to The Order and the Tattoo on her leg. Everything she learned and why she learned it, It all came out into the open to James Buchanan Barnes, who was a little overwhelmed by it all. Lily's explanation ended with her laying down and legs over Bucky's thighs as he traced the Tattoo

''But if you've always had this tattoo, How did we never see it?'' The 'we' was referring to himself and Steve, the ones she had been around a lot since meeting them.

''You're not going to freak out on me?'' she wondered, raising and furrowing her eyebrows at the same time.

Bucky closed his eyes and held up his hands as Lily removed her legs from his lap ''Promise'' When he opened his eyes, Lily was gone. His eyes travelled around the room but there was no trace and he didn't hear her leave.

''Lil-Ah!'' A minor heart attack happened as Lily suddenly came into view, her whole body rippling until she wasn't transparent anymore. She was staring at him intently, eyes flicking all over his face, watching his expression. ''Do it again?''

He watched Lily phase out of sight, like she wasn't occupying the space in front of him and then she was back again. ''Bucky?''

''How do you do that?''

''I don't know. I just...can. Please don't hate me.''

Bucky sighed, grabbing her hand and pulling Lily down on his lap, holding her tightly ''I already told you. I could never'' He whispered in her ear.

''I'm not ready to tell Steve. you only saw because my hand was forced''

'You know i won't say anything. Now sleep, We both have to get up early''

It was true. They had to get up quite early the next morning and it was already eleven oclock. Lily had fallen asleep right there in Bucky's arms, it wasn't unusual, Bucky normally just placed her in his bed and then slept on the couch himself. He was rather quite lucky his couch was comfortable.

Lily wasn't always upset knowing she'd kicked him out of his bed, he could of just shared with her and no one need ever know. He was just too much of a gentlemen to do that though. Bucky loved Lily, even if he didn't yet know it.

And She loved him of course, Though her life would get harder; especially with the war and the organization's growing in it's shadow.

* * *

 **So i do really suck at fight scenes and I do not practise martial arts so i google videos and try to describe moves from stuff like Jackie chan movies and My videogames such as maybe, Injustice: gods among us and Batman: Arkham city XD**

 **So bear with with me on the fighting stuff, k? I hope i will get better at it. Reviews would be helpful on anything i've missed. What i can do to make it better and stuff like that XD**


	4. Chapter 4

''Agent Akiyama'' a voice called when just as she exiting her home. Bucky had left for england just about an hour ago, their goodbye consisted mostly of teasing, jokes and hugs before he got on the plane.

''Yes?'' she replied to the strange man with a black car behind him.

''I'm agent Grant, I've been sent for you.'' He informed ''You are no longer stationed in England. You're needed here, In the SSR.''

''Why Exactly?''

''You're being brought in on Project Rebirth'' Lily got in the car without another word. She'd heard of Project Rebirth, but not enough to know what it entailed exactly, She knew about Dr Erskine though. Lily kept her eyes out the window, memorising the roads before she arrived in Camp lehigh; New jersey.

Lily had only just gotten out of the car to witness a very nice Right hook to some guy ''Agent Carter!'' The woman's name was called, she straightened out her uniform quickly as colonel Chester Phillips walked up.

''Colonel phillips!'' She greeted.

''I can see that you are breaking in the Candidates, that's good!'' Phillips stopped walking just in front of her, looking down at the candidate. ''Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention until someone comes tells you what to do.''

Lily approached as the candidate answered in the usual 'yes sir!', Phillips looked to the side and made eye contact, nodding to show he had acknowledged her arrival. She wasn't hard to miss when she was wearing a skirt and her Tattoo was seen easily.

''Miss Akiyama'' Dr. Erskine greeted with a secretive smile.

''Doctor Erskine'' Lily greeted in return as Phillips addressed the recruits. Lily's eyes roamed over the men, Locking with Familiar blue ones of Steven Rogers, smiling proudly at her. She couldn't help but chuckle.

''General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men. We are going to win this war because we have the best men.'' It was quite amusing when Phillips noticed poor little stevie amongst the tall men. But Erskine had made his choice, and Lily was close to figuring that out.

''And because they're gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this week we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers. And they, will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell.''

''Agent Carter, This-'' Phillips turned to gesture at Lily. ''- is Agent Akiyama. Intelligence collector and expert martial artist. And your new best friend'' not another word was said by him as he walked away.

''Well, after that punch, I'd say we'll get along famously'' Lily smiled at Agent Peggy Carter, holding out her hand. ''I'm Lillian, you can call me Lily.''

''Peggy.'' Peggy smiled, shaking Lily's hands. The two of them had a feeling they would get along brilliantly from the off.

The the regulatory training started and Hodge proved to be quite the nuisance. It was becoming of soldier in training to laugh at a comrades failures during said training, when Steve's leg got caught in the rope climb and ended upside down; no one helped him, hodge found it amusing.

Crawling through the mud, under spiked wires was hard for Steve, not having the upper body strength to keep the rifle out of the mud and continued crawling. Hodge made it harder by knocking down one of the posts, half of it collapsing on top of the small blonde. Lily could hardly contain her anger while watching it, Peggy was the one who had to make sure Lily didn't murder Hodge.

Then Lily found herself sitting in a jeep with Peggy, looking over the information her friend had written on the recruits. ''Pick up the pace, Ladies!'' Their trainer yelled ''Lets go, Let's go! Double time!''

Lily couldn't help but smile at the effort steve was really making. The man had asthma and yet he was willing to run and train for a war, Lily could see Steve had made an impression on Peggy as well, and in such a short time.

''He's persistent'' Peggy smiled over at lily.

Lily put a hand to her ear, pretending she heard something ''oh, oh, i hear wedding bells.'' Peggy chuckled, pushing her friend playfully as they focused back on the training troops.

''That flag, means we're only at the halfway point!'' Little hunched over Steve looked up, squinting at the flag at the the top of the pole. ''First man to bring it to me, gets a ride back with Agents Carter and Akiyama!''

At that point, all the men began to jump at the pole, trying to climb such a smooth surface. It was almost impossible without the proper grip on their shoes ''You think any of them will figure out that they could just take off their shoes and socks?'' Lily questioned in a whisper towards peggy. The british woman snickered lightly before silencing.

''Nobody's got that flag in seventeen years! Now fall back into line, come on! fall in!'' Lily grinned as She saw Steve walk up to the pole. ''Rogers! I said fall in!'' Steve pulled the pin from the bottom of the pole, the whole thing going over and once on the ground, Steve plucked off the Flag.

Peggy and Lily a grin as Steve folded the flag and passed it to the instructor saying ''Thank you, sir'' Steve took the hand of a giggling Lily and sat beside her, Smiling at Peggy when she turned his way.

''Are you going to keep giggling, Tinkerbell?''

Lily nodded, still giggling ''Yeah, shortstack.''

* * *

''Faster Ladies, come on'' Peggy instructed, the recruits doing push ups and steve was giving it his all.

''My mother moves faster than this! And she's dead!'' Lily interjected ''You think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead mother!'' Peggy waited for the usual 'god rest their soul'. People usually said it when talking about the dead, but it never came.

''Up!'' Peggy ordered, the recruits doing as told ''Jumping jacks.''

''Come on, girls!'' Lily groaned ''You're all a miserable excuse for soldiers! Pick up the pace!'' That had got them going, they had all seen Lily running in the early hours of the morning, running for hours. She was hard to impress with stamina like hers.

But then - ''Grenade!''

All of the recruits bolted from the area and went behind cover, All except for steve, who ran toward the Grenade and covered himself over it; just as Peggy and Lily were about to do something. Lily smiled, knowing now that it was just a test for Project Rebirth; there was no Steve would be here if not for that specific reason.

''Get away! Get back!'' After a few seconds, when the grenade did not explode like the ticking time bomb it should have been, Steve opened his eyes and looked around in confusion. ''is this a test''

Lily barked a laugh as the other recruits stood up, releasing the dummy grenade ''A test.'' She held out a hand towards Steve, who took it with a smile ''You passed with flying colours.''

''What was the test for?''

Lily smiled secretively, nudging her friends shoulder ''Go, rest up'' Steve looked at her weirdly but none the less, did as she said while she turned back to the other recruits. ''Dismissed! Get the hell out of my Sight, you maggots!''

Everyone at Camp Lehigh was surprised by Lily, the way she had come waltzing into the camp, introduced as an agent and the weird Tattoo on her leg. They'd never seen a woman so harsh and pushy, they wondered why, Even peggy and colonel Phillips wondered why. But none dared to ask.

Their wonders stayed silent.

* * *

 **You know, i might just start updating this now. I feel really in a marvel movie film as i've just seen antman now and boy! was that damn good film! But yeah.**

 **Here's this for you. Reviews help as always, id love to know what you think =)**


	5. Chapter 5

'' _Agent Akiyama, I'd like you to meet Howard Stark_ ''

That Sentence had been said ten minutes ago. Lily had been brought to Brooklyn Antiques, Where Dr Abraham Erskine had answer a question which led her through a bookcase and to this, Staring and blinking at Howard Stark. A man ily had Admired for his genius, not so much for his womanising ways; but it was still hard to ignore his voice.

''Hello'' He greeted with his usual handsome smile, holding his hand out to shake hers. Lily found herself remembering Bucky, she hadn't not thought of the man 24/7 since their goodbye and it took a meeting with Howard Stark for her mind to forget literally, everything.

''A pleasure. I'm Lillian, My friends call me Lily'' Lily slid her hands into howards to receive the handshake, when instead the back of her hand was brought to his lips. '' _Smooth little shit_ '' she whispered to herself.

She watched Howard drop her hand gently, wink and then return to his work. Ten minutes later and the entire work staff fell silent as Steve appeared with Peggy, They all looked up at him for all one minute before returning to their work. Lily at Howard's side, staring at the equipment being used.

''Mr Stark! how are your levels.'' Erskine called as Howard and Lily approached.

''Levels at 100%'' Howard replied.

''Good''

''Might dim half the lights in brooklyn though.'' Lily smiled down at Steve, who was already lying in the machine ''Hey, Stevie.''

''But, we are ready, as we'll ever be'' Howard added, holding up a finger before walking off and dragging Lily with him; she did say she wanted to learn.

Dr Erskine then picked up a mic and turned to the audience up in the viewing booth. ''Ladies and gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annihilation, but the first step on the path to peace. We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change. And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with vita rays.''

Someone passed a syringe over to Lily, nodding for her to make the first required injection. The girl sighed heavily, walking back over to Steve with the syringe and smiling at him as she injected the contents into his arm.

''That wasn't so bad.''

''That was penicillin.'' Steve seemed a loss for words as Dr Erskine continued to talk to those around him as Lily returned to where howard stood. '' Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one''

Lily flipped the lever upwards, the one Howard had told her to flip, which kickstarted the procedure. ''Now, Mr Stark'' Erskine stated, Howard looked down at the console, pulling his own red knobbed lever downwards. The machine Steve was lying on now moved into an upright decision and closed, like a metal cocoon.

Dr Erskine checked on Steve in the closed machine and turned back to Howard ''We will proceed.''

Howard Turned a dial and moved onto a small wheel, placing on some protective glasses before grasping the sides and turning it. ''Thats Ten percent. Twenty. Thirty. Forty Percent''

''Vital signs are stable'' Lily informed

''That's fifty percent. Sixty. Seventy '' That was when Steve began to scream. It startled lily a bit too much that she physically jolted in her spot.

''Steven!'' Dr Erskine called worriedly.

''shut it down!'' Peggy shouted from the railing, having ran from the small booth.

''Steven!'' Erskine pounded on the machine a few times.

''Shut it down!'' Peggy shouted once more.

Erskine turned to Howard ''Kill the reactor, Mr Stark. Turn it off! Kill it, Kill the the Reactor!''

''No!'' Steve's yell stopped all movement. ''Don't! I can do this!'' Erskine turned to look at Lily, Who was smiling something awful. Catching the good doctors eye, she nodded and howard returned to the wheel.

''Eighty. Ninety. That's one hundred percent!'' The light shining from the machine got brighter, all the other machines in the room sparked several times before the machine powered down, the light fading.

Anticipation: Everyone felt it. Waiting for the Machine to open and reveal if Project Rebirth had worked. ''Mr. Stark!'' Howard pushed a button and the machine finally opened...

And Lily laughed in amazement. Thunderstruck by the sight of her once small best friend, now tall, muscled and, well, hot. Not that he wasn't handsome before, The muscles just added more attraction. Lily wondered what Bucky would say when he saw his best friend.

Lily stayed where she was as everyone went to marvel at Steve, She was amazed. Steve heads whipped around to find Lily in all the commotion, eyes finally landing on her, seeing her smiling like she had done the night of the modern marvels pavilion. Steve was glad one of his best friends were there to witness the success, and it was hard to mistake the hope shining in his eyes.

Steve would finally get to fight for his country, It was an all around happy moment.

And then that moment ended. The booth blew up and as everyone ducked to cover their heads, the enemy stole the serum vial. ''Stop him!'' Dr Erskine had shouted, moving to go after the enemy but stopped short when Pain flared through him; the sound of a gun being fired twice.

Lily's eyes widened and she wasted no time running after the enemy along with Peggy behind her, Time to mourn would be later; right now, they had someone to stop. Of course, She didn't expect him to shoot at really anything.

The thief wasn't aiming, just blindly firing and sometimes it hit dead on, Like now: when Lily was shot in the stomach. She yelped out and stumbled, her hands flying to her stomach ''Lily!'' Peggy worried.

''I'm fine, Go!'' She told Peggy, who hesitated for a few seconds ''Go! If he gets away with the serum, we're done!'' Peggy then ran. Lily then focused on healing just as Steve came running towards her.

''Don't stop just go!'' And Steve didn't stop. He knew better than to argue with Lily. And Just as well, Lily had never been shot before, and it seemed to cause her ability to spazz out. She was phasing in and out of sight when she caught sight of Howard staring at her.

Lily raised a finger to her lips in silent command to be silent, focusing on removing the bullet from her stomach. It dropped to the floor with a small clang and the bullet hole stitched itself together. Breathing deeply, she then turned to howard and pointed and perfectly sharp nail at him.

''You keep your mouth shut about what you saw, or I'm going to break your neck.'' Howard nodded, eyes wide at the deadly sounding threat. Lily walked passed him silently.

* * *

A little while later, Howard and Lily were examining a submarine. One the german spy was trying to make a getaway in before Steve crashed his german nazi happyland.

''It's new'' Lily stated in a mumble, Howard humming in question beside her ''It's Technology way beyond our years. I've never seen something like it, and i've seen a lot in my life.'' She then smiled ''It's magnificent.''

If he was being completely honest with himself, Howard was definitely scared of the black haired beauty. Lily was different, she didn't wear her hair in the style most women used; she just tied hers back with a ribbon and left it if it fell out. The tattoo on her leg was a mystery he wanted answers to but didn't want to ask and her threats...

Lily threatened him not too long ago, and yet here she was, trying to figure out technology with him like they were best friends. Howard was then brought from his thoughts when Lily punched the Submarine. ''I bet there are more like this. Not just subs but Cars, guns...'' Lily paused, her brain making connections.

''I'm going to England.'' She finally spoke, her head whipping around, trying to find someone. ''Where's colonel phillips.'' And before Howard could say anything, Lily walked off in search of the colonel.

Howard chuckled, yep, she was definitely a unique one.

* * *

 **so now Howard knows. Eventful, but it won't be explained to him for a while. Also, I think i might continue this to a few episodes of Agent Carter. Depends. XD And i know it's short too.**

 **My chapters will probably shift between about 1,000 words to about 3,000 depending on my creativity and stress Levels XD They'll also be updated at random times XD**

 **For you four that reviewed, im glad you're liking it so far. I'm hoping to get in a few sweet Bucky x Lily scenes before that one terrible thing happens. XD**

 **Also Lily's past, I'm trying to integrate that into the story too. and i hope you'll like the chapters later to come XD**


	6. Chapter 6

She was silent, Not a sound was heard except distant German. Lily was simply walking along the halls, weaving around corners in socks; shoes made far to much in such silence. A german Nazi base needed much more alert soldiers to stop A mutant like Lily waltzing in and stealing their secrets, Just like now, picking up the folder which ultimately disappeared in her grasp.

And she walked away, Not one German soldier knew she was there and none of them would know the folder was gone until she was far from the base. Hydra had quite a lots of secrets to... unwillingly and ...unknowingly share.

Lily's mutant powers had been exposed to Colonel Phillips, making her the most trusted stealth Agent to return with the secrets they needed. Only Phillips and Bucky now knew about Lily's abilities and she had yet to feel comfortable in trying to tell Steve. But even if she was ready, Lily had been so busy on intelligence missions that she hardly had any time to see bucky; she hadn't seen him for quite a while now.

She was in Italy and yet she'd been seeing Captain America comics being read by a couple of the soldiers. It was November in the same place by the time Steve had arrived, Lily had just returned from a mission, seeing her best friend sitting under cover from the rain and drawing. But she was in no state nor mood or time to be talking with Steve.

Lily had walked straight passed him and Peggy as the Agent told Steve the news, the news that had Lily so riled up. The 107th unit had been either killed or captured as 50 others managed to escaped, Not of those 50 soldiers included Bucky; and for that, Lily was pissed. She ignored the calls of Steve as he chased after her, though he was heading in the same direction anyway; a plan in his mind.

''Colonel Phillips'' Steve spoke quickly, before lily could let out a string of swears.

''Well, if it isn't the star spangled man with a plan. What is your plan today?'' Phillips spoke in a monotone voice.

''We need the casualty list from Azzano. Now'' Lily interjected, stepping close to the colonel's desk and dropping her completed mission item on it with a loud 'slap'.

''You don't get to give me orders, Agent''

''We Just need one name'' Steve informed ''Sergeant James Barnes from the 107th''

Phillips lifted a pen to Peggy ''You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won't enjoy.''

''Please Tell me if he's alive, sir. B.A.R-''

''I can spell'' Phillips cut Steve off, staring at the blonde but his eyes snapping over to Lily when she slammed her hand on the desk.

''Then look at the bloody list and tell us!'' Lily had not once spoke out of turn to Phillips, She'd been obedient and did every mission swiftly without being noticed. Phillips let her behaviour slide once.

Phillips got up from his seat, turning away from Steve and Lily ''I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I'm sorry.'' Phillips noted to solemn look in Lily's eyes, the look that said she wanted to cry but refused to all at the same time. It was now evident to him, that this person was important to her.

''What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?'' Lily was silent, She allowed Steve to do the talking as she didn't feel like it at the moment. Sad silence had turned into thinking though, as Steve asked that last question.

''Yeah! It's called winning the war.'' Phillips answered.

''But if you know where they are, why not at least...?''

Phillips cut Steve off again ''They're thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We'd lose more men than we'd save. But I don't expect you to understand that, because you're a chorus girl.''

''I think I understand just fine.'' Steve's face was a stone, Lily knew the wheels in his head were turning. She knew Steve would go after the POW's and she was going with him.

''Well then understand it somewhere else. If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes.'' Phillips walked away from Steve and Lily. Steve's hand bumping her own to divert her attention to where he was looking.

The map.

''Yes, sir. I do.'' Steve answered, leaving the tent with Lily following close behind. They had gone into the tent that held all of Steve's Captain America gear, along with the showgirls too; Steve was packing as Peggy appeared.

''What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?'' She asked, shedding her coat.

''If that's what it takes.'' Steve and Lily answered together. Nothing was stopping them from rescuing Bucky, and the others along the way.

''You heard the Colonel, you're friend is most likely dead.''

Lily whirled around to face her friend, eyes burning with fear and anger. ''He is not! Don't say that! H-he can't be, he just can't!'' It surprised Peggy to hear her stutter, but even more so, it surprised Steve. Lily had never stuttered, not once since the day they met.

''Even so, he's devising a strategy. If he detects-''

''By the time he's done that, it could be too late!'' Steve cut her off, grabbing his shield and his bag, walking out to the car and dumping them inside. ''You told me you thought I was meant for more than this. Did you mean that?'' Lily was sat down, ready and waiting but eavesdropping on them.

''Every word.''

''Then you gotta let me go.'' Steve sat down in front of the wheel, Lily beside him feeling awfully restricted. She normally flew to her missions, mutant powers came in handy and she wasn't slowed by other people.

Peggy stopped Steve before he could drive off ''I can do more than that.''

And that was how Howard Stark was thrown into the mix. The genius was an expert pilot according to Peggy and so here they all were, in a plane being piloted by Howard. Lily was sitting in the cockpit with the genius, staring out of the window into the night sky. it was oddly peaceful.

''The HYDRA camo is in krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It's a factory of some kind.'' Peggy pointed down at a map, Lily getting up for a few seconds to memorise it before sitting back next to Howard. A man she had actually, gotten quite close with.

''We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep.'' Howard added.

''Just get us as close as you can!'' Steve answered, he hardly cared if it was right on the doorstep or not, he just wanted to know if Bucky was still alive. As did Lily.

''Agent Carter!'' Howard called back to Peggy. ''If we're not in too much of a hurry, I thought we could stop off in lucerne for a late night fondue.'' Lily almost groaned, she could go for a fondue, or even -dare she think it- a chocolate fondue.

''Stop Howard, you're making me hungry'' Howard only grinned in response to Lily, giving a cheeky wink.

''You sure this thing works!?'' Steve called about the transponder.

''It's been tested more than you, pal!'' Howard responded just as the plane was attacked, the ride got bumpy and both Lily and steve took that as their cue to leave.

''Get back here! We're taking you all the way in.'' Peggy demanded as Lily jogged passed her.

''As soon as we're free, turn this thing around and get the hell outta here!'' Steve demanded in response.

''You can't give me orders!''

''The hell I can't! I'm a captain!'' Steve then jumped from the plane. Lily looked at Peggy, gave a salute and let herself fall from the plane.

''Was she wearing a parachute?!'' Howard asked.

''No. No she wasn't!''

* * *

Steve was baffled and in a blind panic, watching as Lily was in freefall mode thousands of meters above solid ground. Why the hell she jumped from the plane without a parachute was lost on him, but he hardly expected her to be waiting on the ground for him.

Unhurt and sitting patiently.

''Wha-''

''I know, you're wondering and surprised and stuff. But honestly, I'll explain later. okay?'' Steve nodded, unable to find the words to argue. Following after Lily as she started the trek through the forest. Stopping when they found the camp, under heavy guard.

''How do we get in?'' Steve mumbled more to himself than to lily.

''Through the front door, you knob.'' Lily grinned, phasing out of sight and then back before holding her hand out for Steve to take. Shell shocked but not questioning it, Steve took his friend's hand and the both of them were out of sight to everything but each other.

Their entrance was evident a second later when vehicles arrived, the front gate opening for them. Lily and Steve, quite literally, waltzed in through the front door; it was a new thing for Steve. To walk past a HYDRA guard like a stranger on a street, no one knew they were there and everyone was still conscious.

Then they came to a door, one that was being guarded. Lily grinned over at steve, pushing him out of sight and letting go of his hand; the both of them now visible to any and all eyes around. ''Watch and be amazed, Steve.''

Steve did watch, he watched as Lily ripped the long skirt shorter; about mid thigh. It wasn't something seen or done much in the 40's, all dresses fell to the knee and that is how women were to wear them. Steve had to avert his eyes as his best friend showed off her legs, ripping the skirt up one side and then turning attention to the door. Lily opened it, making sure to stay silent as she then leant on the doors frame; bringing out the side of her she only used to get what she wanted.

''Hey sugar'' She called over to the guard, though visibly alarmed at the sight of a woman; the guard most certainly started to approach Lily while she backed away in a teasing manner. That was when Steve came in, knocking the guard in the back of the head with the shield; how handy.

''Did you have to rip the dress?''

Lily grinned ''Why Steve, are my legs distracting you?''

''...No'' Lily chuckled, watching Steve walk away from her. He may be her best friend but there was no denying the quick once over; hell, the man hadn't seen so much leg before, might as well give him a freebie.

Steve picked up a glowing blue item from a nearby table, one of the small ones so he could slip it into a pocket. Further into the camp, Steve and Lily came upon holding cells, where the 107th were being held.

''you want this one?'' She raised an eyebrow at Steve, who merely raised one back and shook his head. ''Suit yourself'' Lily said before running over to the guard who had his back towards her. She raised her hands and dropped on them, using the motion to flip over, her ankles wrapping around the neck of the guard as she pulled herself up to sit on his shoulders.

Steve was surprised at the lack of sound she made and the 107th below was looking upwards in confusion at the girl. The guard made muffled panicked sounds as Lily choked him, then with one swift motion - she jerked his head to the left; An audible crack could be heard echoing.

Steve jogged up as Lily landed on her feet, the dead guard lying between her feet. ''Who're you two supposed to be?''

''I'm Captain America'' Steve said as Lily retrieved the keys from the dead guard.

''And you, doll?'' The man in the bowler hat grinned in question.

Lily stared down at him, slowly crouching ''Black Dragon.''

''I beg your pardon?'' the guy in the red beret said.

''You're pardoned'' She chuckled, following steve to the lower level to unlock the cages.

''What, are we taking everybody?'' Bowler hat guy said as he saw a man that looked a lot like he wasn't from america.

Said guy lifted his dog tags with one finger replying with ''I'm from fresno, ace''

''Enough with the god damn chit chat'' Lily hissed, suddenly angry with how slow things were progressing and so she grabbed both the collars of bowler hat and fresno, pulling them in close ''We're looking for someone. A sergeant James Barnes, know where he is?''

''There's an isolation ward in the factory, but no one's ever come back from it.'' Lily looked over at the beret guy, giving him a thankful nod as she let go of the other two.

''You want to get him? I think i saw something earlier, on a door- I'd like to check it out quickly.''

Steve nodded to Lily before addressing the 107th '' The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give 'em hell. I'll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find.''

'' Wait!'' they were called before they ran off in their different directions. ''You two know what you're doin'?''

''Yeah. I've knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.'' Steve replied as Lily simply phased out of sight. She watched Steve run towards the isolation factory before backtracking to the door she'd seen earlier.

The door bore a very familiar symbol that could be seen in the sky at night. It's known as the Constellation - Draco ...the dragon. In Roman legend, Draco was a dragon killed by the goddess Minerva and tossed into the sky upon his defeat. It's now used as a symbol for The Order.

The Brotherhood of Draco, Or, The Brotherhood of the Dragon. Most even call it The order of Draco. Lily, Calls it nothing more than a lie and so pushes the door open in slight fear of what she might find. Pleasantly surprised when she found nothing more than a map and a few coded and multi-language papers; She folded them and slipped them into her shirt before leaving unseen to meet with Steve and hopefully, Bucky.

She hadn't expected half the camp to blow up. Feeling that the papers were not safe in clothing that could be burned, she slipped them out and into her leather boots instead, a pair of boots she had made from a helper of The Order. It was then that the second bomb sounded, the blast wave knocked into Lily's back and sent her chest first into steel piping.

Feeling a few of her bones crack in her chest but she couldn't stop to let them heal. Lily was slowed but still on a race to get out before everything went up in flames, her clothes were as expected, burnt and most of the skin on her arms was burning and scarring from the intense heat she had to endure through.

Lily had no time to dodge the burst of flames that erupted from below her. The mere power of the sudden burst burned everything but her flame proof boots and the papers they held, she mentally thanked The order for being so ahead with their inventions.

Lily's bones were not so lucky either, The blast waves forced her into the sky and through the weakened ceiling. Lily could barely control her mutant power of flight in such pain but managed to get herself safely to the ground without yet more injuries.

She was now safe from any blast radius and could start assessing just what injuries she had. Broken bones, at least ten, maybe more but she couldn't tell exactly which ones were broken until they healed. The skin of her arms, legs and most of her face, her clothes were all but gone too.

''Lily!'' She heard Steve call for a distance away.

''Steve..'' She tried to call back but it came out as a mere croak. She assumed one of her lungs had been punctured when she struggled to breathe a moment later.

''Oh my god, Lily!'' Judging but the sheer amount of shock in the new but very much welcomed voice, They could see her and the state she was in. Lily turned slowly, making sure to hide the lady parts of herself as she lifted a hand to tell them to stop.

From her place and even in the dark she could see Steve and bucky's horrored expressions. The expressions which turned to shock when her skin started to clear up, the pain on her face was evident though, as her physical appearance healed.

Croaky breathing slowed into paced inhales, but when it came to healing her bones. Things did not go as planned. A short scream burst from her lips as bones snapped into place all at once and then her legs buckled.

''Lily!'' Bucky was the first to react of course, Though feeling quite weak himself; it was nothing compared to the feeling he got when seeing her that way. the rest of the 107th and Steve continued to stare, unable to comprehend what they just witnessed.

Lily reached one hand out to one the dead guards nearby, weakly grabbing on the trouser leg; needing clothes to cover herself. But Bucky reached her before she could attempt to pull the corpse, He picked her up and moved her out of sight. Not liking that others could see her in such a way.

He helped her dress in the guards clothes, though a bit baggy, they fit quite well. Then he helped her back over to Steve and the rest of the unit, her breathing still a bit ragged but she smiled all the same.

''That really spangled my stars'' She whispered in Steve's direction, The blonde was torn between laughing and being mild frustrated that even she had heard of the song.

''Ah, she's fine'' Steve groaned, but his words of assurance didn't stop Bucky from helping Lily to walk until her breathing returned to normal. A woman he loved could have been killed in that fire had she not been a mutant with healing abilities, the only thing stopping him from kissing her, was the fact that she was still having trouble catching her breath.

The strange thing was, Lily's leg had been burned and then healed...but the tattoo was still present.

''Lily..''

The small black haired girl looked up at Bucky, ''yeah, Buck?'' She awaited his answer, her breathing now just about normal as she stood up on her own two feet.

''...I love you.''

* * *

 **This is 3,217 words. lucky you! i hope this is satisfactory to you guys xD Don't forget to leave a review, i love to hear to what you have to say. Soon enough on here, i will post a _flash_ story and a _Red 2_ story. **

**Perhaps maybe Red 2 before Flash becasue ...i gotta tell ya. I may be british but i hold immense attraction towards The koreans, the chinese and the japanese. I have no idea what it is...it might be their hair or something. XD**

 **But Han cho bai is coming! in a red 2 love story. XD cause damn, han cho bai is so beautiful XD**


	7. Chapter 7

_''...I love you.''_

Lily's feet froze to the ground, eyes wide as the words played over in her mind. She'd never heard those words being said to her before, Her father left when she was young and her mother certainly never spoke those words. Lily's heart felt like it was going to explode, she never thought it would feel so...nice to hear someone say it to her.

''What?'' she breathed out, looking up into the blue eyes she loved so much. Bucky wasn't panicking, both him and Steve knew how she wasn't loved by her mother, but the rest of the 107th was highly confused. Considering they had stopped walking too, to watch the situation playing out.

''It's funny'' Bucky started, smiling down at Lily ''I had so much time to think, but all i could think about is how you didn't know.''

''Come on, Lovebirds'' Steve grinned, pushing them lightly to get them walking. They didn't speak again but by the subtle slip of her hand into his, let him know that she felt the same way; especially the bashful smile present on her face.

Both Bucky and Steve knew how Lily wasn't so good with expressing the love stuff in words, She could show it pretty well but when it came to speaking...She'd turn as red as a strawberry and stutter over her words. she hardly ever blushed but when she did, it was adorable to see.

Arriving to camp wasn't all that exciting, though of course the other soldiers were surprised and pleased to see the 107th unit okay. Phillips was harder to read as he walked up with Peggy following.

Steve saluted Phillips and Lily's face remained passive ''Some of these men need medical attention. I'd like to surrender myself for disciplinary action.''

Lily resisted the urge to laugh, she knew Phillips wasn't going to do any sort of action. She and Steve had brought home the rest of the 107th...well, more Steve than her.

''That won't be necessary.'' Phillips answered, a hint of a smile on his face.

''Sir'' Lily called, trying to hide a smile of her own ''I'd like to say, for the record, this mission...really spangled my stars.'' Phillips stared at Lily before turning away, but even so, she could still see the slight shaking of his shoulders.

''You're late'' Peggy told Steve, obvious attraction in the air.

Steve pulled out a broken radio from his pocket. ''Couldn't call my ride.''

''Hey!'' Bucky suddenly, startling Lily halfway out of her skin. ''Lets hear it for Captain America!'' Cheers and applause broke out, Lily slowly clapped as she backed away from the large group without being seen.

At least, she hoped she wouldn't be seen, but Bucky would be the only one to see her sneak into her tent. As soon as he got the chance, he clapped his best friend on the shoulder and approached Lily's tent.

''Hey, Tink?'' He called, moving one the tent flaps out of the way to see her sitting on the floor with a pencil in her mouth- staring down at a few papers.

''Hmm...'' Was her hummed answer.

Bucky sat down beside her, looking over the papers she was staring at. ''What are you doing?''

''Puzzle solving.'' She replied, putting pencil to paper to translate a word.

''What language is that?'' The words on the paper were clearly words in a different language, but know Bucky had ever seen.

''Latin. It's the language used through The Order.'' Lily explained ''Since it's a dead language, no one really knows it. So it's great for sending messages you don't want anyone else to see.''

''And the morse code?''

''For fake messages, diversions and, or Assassination requests.''

''And this says...?'' Bucky asked, fearing the worst.

''Uhh...'' Lily picked up the paper, eyes roaming over the dots and lines. ''Orders ...from...White ...Dragon. Bring ...him...the ...head...of...the...rogue...dragon.''

''So it's a order to kill..''

''Me...an order to kill me.'' Lily interrupted, dropping the morse code paper and returning back to the Latin language. ''I ran away from my mother, so she deemed me a rogue from The Order. This bounty has been on me for a while but many of the Brotherhood want me back instead of dead.''

''Any Particular reason?''

Lily dropped her pencil, Giving Bucky her full attention. ''I'm a blood relation to Red Dragon. Technically, The Order is mine to control and raise as i see fit and many others see this also. The ones who follow White Dragon believe me to be an ill fit and therefore want me dead.''

''See hee, on this sheet-'' She pointed down at another loose sheet of paper, At a drawing that looks much like Connect the dots. ''This one here is The constellation of Draco - the dragon. It's used as a way to recognise The Order as all of its members must study the stars.''

Bucky merely raised an eyebrow and Lily rolled her eyes, explaining further. ''Draco has more than one legend behind it, In greek mythology, Draco represents the dragon Ladon. A mythical creature with a hundred heads that guarded the gardens of the Hesperides, Heracles, hercules father, Killed the dragon with his poison arrows as part of his twelve labors.''

''In Roman legend, Draco is associated with one of the Giant Titans who warred with Zeus and other Olympian gods for a decade. The Titan was killed by Minerva in battle and thrown into the sky. As Minerva threw the dragon, it became twisted on itself and froze at the cold North Celestial Pole before it could right itself. In some mythology, Draco had one hundred magnificent heads, guarded the golden apple tree, and was put in the sky as a constellation for protecting the apples with valor. ''

''That's a lot of heads. What about the other ones?'' Bucky wasn't really interested in the mythology, well, he was but he liked to hear her voice more than mythology behind constellations.

''This one is Hydra- The sea serpent. Not to be confused with Hydrus, the male and much smaller constellation.'' Lily didn't notice the small smile on Bucky's face, he was simply relishing in the fact that the woman he loved was smart as hell.

''One Myth associates Hydra with a monster that had many heads, Killed by Hercules. According to the legend, If one head was severed, two more would grow back in its place. But Hercules burned the roots of the heads he'd cut to prevent two more from growing back, thus claiming his victory over the beast.''

''Fascinating''

Lily chuckled under her breath ''You don't care.''

''No, no, I care. I just like listening to your voice more.''

She blushed ''Shall I carry on then?'' Bucky nodded wordlessly and laid down, dropping his head into her lap. He'd spent quite a while being a prisoner and now, he just wanted to hear her voice until he fell asleep. Neither of them noticed Steve hovering in the entrance of the tent.

''Okay, this word here is latin and translates to Nidhogg, which is a dragon that gnaws on the roots of the world tree, Yggdrasil. It's norse mythology but could be real, no one really knows. But then here, there's an obvious alliance between The order and Hydra, Looks like they want me and will give their services in return.''

''He's asleep, Lily.'' Steve spoke, Her head snapping up to the blonde before looking down at the man asleep on her lap.

''That was quick.''

''No, you just talk a lot'' Steve chuckled.

''That was very rude, Steve. You've become very rude.'' Lily grinned, the papers now forgotten as her left hand tangled into Bucky's hair and the ther resting on his chest.

''And you're suddenly an expert in martial arts. Peggy told me.'' Peggy didn't know much about Lily's abilities but she knew that Lily was an expert in martial arts, Lily could hardly keep it from her.

''I'm sorry i never told you about it sooner.''

''Does Bucky know?''

Lily nodded ''I didn't tell him though. I was...forced to fight in front of him to protect us both and in the end, i had to tell him. But I still wasn't ready to tell you just yet, but again, i had to use them to save Bucky once again.''

''Will you explain now?''

''Sure, get comfy, it's a long story.''

And Lily once again took to explaining her whole life story, like she had done with Bucky on the night o the modern marvels pavilion. The story ended with that night and Steve was shocked into silence with how her mother had treated her and the brutality Lily had used on the Cockroach.

''I never once lied to you or Bucky.'' She whispered, Looking down at the sleeping man still in her lap. ''I just kept it hidden out of fear.''

''Fear we wouldn't accept you? You didn't have choice to grow up the way you did and i understand you wanted a normal life.''

''And i found it and i wanted to hold on to it. I despise the code name given to me but if i use here and change it to be a good thing, then it's worth everything i went through.''

''Black Dragon and Captain America.''

''Saving people, Punching hitler. Just war things.'' She chuckled, lighting the mood slightly. It wasn't long before Steve and Lily fell asleep, the three of them in the same tent. It was like they were back in Brooklyn, crashing in the same room together. Staying up all hours of the night talking until sleep took hold.

Everything was fine...but it wouldn't stay that way for long. Things were about to get much worse.

* * *

 **just some small tiny filler. Honestly, i want to know what you think XD Also, next chapter is like some raunchy stuff so just a heads up on that. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_''She's still asleep'' Bucky smiled, staring down at Lily._

 _''Should we wake her?'' Steve asked._

 _''I could just carry her?''_

 _''Bucky..'' The sleeping girl breathed out._

 _''Aww, she's dreaming about me.'' He gushed, a loving look on his face. That changed when her back ached from the ground and a breathy moan left her lips, Steve looked disgusted while Bucky was just pleasantly surprised._

 _''Sounds like a good dream'' He watched with raised eyebrows as Lily's head rolled to the side, exposing her neck._

 _''I'm leaving, I don't need to hear one of my best friend's moan like that.''_

 _''I'm **not** leaving'' Bucky grinned at Steve. ''Steve, buddy. I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation.'' Steve shook his head, leaving the tent just as Lily let out another breath. Bucky took a seat and simply waited for her to wake up on her own, She was in for a world of teasing when she woke up and most it would come from her._

* * *

''Are you ready?'' Peggy asked Lily who was still fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

''Born ready. Lets stop this show.'' Lily grinned. The two of them were on their way to a Bar where Bucky and Steve were. It was late and Peggy wanted to flaunt some stuff as she passed off a message to Steve, it was a great excuse. Peggy's Red dress stopped mostly everyone in the street, Lily was almost invisible standing next to her in a green one.

And as they walked into the bar, the music died down. Steve's group of elite men for his team also halted in their drinks and watched as the two women walked passed, They walked around a corner, and there stood Bucky and Steve; confused on why the music had stopped until they saw the girls.

''Captian.'' Peggy greeted Steve as she walked up.

''Agent carter.''

''Ma'am'' Bucky greeted as well, but his eyes were firmly set on Lily ''Tinkerbell, I think you've grown a few inches.'' He teased, slipping an arm over Lily's shoulders.

Peggy smiled at the exchange before addressing Steve ''Howard has some new equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning?''

''Sounds good'' Steve replied. Peggy then turned her head and Lily noticed Steve's eyes glance down at the red dress Peggy was wearing. The small black haired girl winked when Steve met her eyes.

''I see your top squad is prepping for duty.'' She spoke, turning her head back to look at him.

''You don't like music?'' Bucky asked, pulling Lily closer and smiling down at her.

''I do, Actually'' Peggy replied, eyes still on Steve's handsome face. ''I might even, when this is all over, go dancing.''

''Then what're you waiting for?''

''The right partner'' Lily squeaked a little, her hand flying up to slap over her mouth as bucky chuckled. ''0800, Captain.'' Peggy then started walking away.

''Yes ma'am, i'll be there''

''You've got to get that, Steve'' Lily spoke as soon as Peggy was out of earshot. This is what she promised Peggy, Talk her up, be a wingwoman. ''She's just- smokin!''

''Something you need to tell me, Darling?'' Bucky laughed as the three of them turned to the bar, his arm around her waist as she stood close by him.

Lily laughed too until she became serious ''No but seriously, Steve. Marry that woman, have babies, name them after me.''

''That's thinking a little too far ahead, Lily.'' Steve blushed ''The war isn't even over and you're thinking about marriage.''

''No...no, no. I'm thinking about something entirely different.'' She winked. ''A woman's got needs, boys. Fulfill them and do it well, or we'll kick your ass to the curb, woman up.''

''Do you see what i live with?'' Bucky asked Steve, gesturing to Lily.

The Captain laughed ''Bucky, we both live with her.''

''Yeah, but i've got to marry her.''

''Why are you all thinking about marriage?'' Lily questioned. ''Is this some kind of guy thing? I truly don't understand, Why is it that Howard is the only one that shares my thoughts?''

''Howard? as in Howard Stark.'' Bucky's face dropped all trace of amusement. ''You've met him? talked with him? Do i need to be worried?''

Lily furrowed her eyebrows, leaning down and pressing her red painted lips to his cheek before hovering them by his ear and whispering assurance. ''You never have to be worried. You've always had me, Mind and soul. But the question is-'' She paused, grinning to herself.

'' _-will you take my body_?'' A sharp intake of breath was heard from Bucky as Lily pulled away from his arms and walked away.

''I'm going to chase after her'' Bucky breathed to Steve.

Steve nodded, knowing exactly why Bucky was in a hurry ''Good luck trying to catch her. You know how fast she is.'' Bucky ran off after Lily, The girl already out of the bar and running towards their living quarters. It was england, they had no real home there so they were assigned them, just small apartments but that was were Lily was heading.

It was funny, Bucky had been chasing after Lily for a long time and he'd never noticed just how she ran. Sure, he knew she was fast but he'd now only just notice how she was so fast. Lily chose her clothes well, loose fitting skirts to give her more movement and her feet hardly ever touched the ground for more than 3 seconds. As soon as one foot went down, the other was a moment later.

It was like watching a blur, dodging people as she ran. Whatever training her mother had forced her through, certainly gave her a lift through life. Bucky couldn't even hear her feet hit the ground, not even in the apartment building; though he could clearly see she was wearing heels.

Lily was special, and his wasn't just the fact that she was an expert in Martial arts or that she had certain abilities. She was just different to the other women he'd met, she was an independent woman who could look after herself when surrounded by enemies.

She didn't need a man to save her.

''You're so slow, Bucky!'' He heard her voice tease as he made his way up the stairs. Turning a corner to see her leant up against her apartment door, grinning like the cheshire cat. ''Congratulations, I'm a hundred years old.''

Bucky silently walked towards her, a smile sporting his lips. It wasn't going to leave anytime soon as his chest pressed against hers, he leaned down, about to brush to his lips against hers and ...

The door swung open and she waltzed in. Bucky rolled his head back, an amused chuckle leaving him; Lily certainly knew how to tease him. Entering the small apartment and closing the door behind him, he keep on a mock look of annoyance which only made Lily laugh from her spot on the bed.

''You're the devil, aren't you?'' Bucky joked, Standing in the middle of the small apartment.

Lily chuckled, kicking off the heels and standing up from the bed. ''Sometimes.''

''All the time'' Bucky corrected with a grin. ''You fight like one too. You're going to have to teach me.''

''You want me ...to teach you Martial arts?'' Lily raised an eyebrow ''Do know how hard I'll run you? It's the only way i know how to teach it, the way my mother taught me.''

Bucky shrugged off his jacket, chuckling ''I think i can handle it, Darling.''

''Oh, okay'' Bucky didn't expect it. Lily's hand shot out at lightning speed, grabbing a hold of his collar and then next thing he knew, he was lying on the bed with Lily hovering over him. ''I'll say again, You're so slow''

''And you're...so flexible.'' Bucky countered, eyes glancing down at Lily's position. ''And you've let your guard down.'' Lily looked at him in confusion until realising she'd left one of his hands free, which he used to swipe a foot out from under her and switch their positions.

Now he was just smirking down at her, at least, he was until he noticed her eyes. He had always thought that Lily had blue eyes, since he'd never been so close to have such a good look at their colour. Right now, hovering over her and his face so close to hers, he could see that they were actually both blue and green.

well, The left one was. A section of her green iris was painted blue and in the right eye, there were four clear blue spots to be seen dotting around the iris; it was strange but unique and he liked it.

''Are you just going to stare at me, bucky?'' her voice pierced the silence. He shook his silently, a warm smile spreading over his lips before he placed them on hers. Lily's arms immediately slipped around his neck, pulling him closer and for some reason, he felt relief that she hadn't protested at all to his affection.

His body curled around hers, Lily hardly had any room to even shift a leg. Oh no, her legs were stuck up and around his waist, She was not prude woman but she hadn't expected Bucky to hold her like a python going in for a kill. It wasn't all bad, she was close to him like she always liked to be, despite knowing how to fight and kill without having to exert energy, she still felt safer when around him.

The only thing she didn't like, was all the fabric he was wearing. So, her hands slid down from his neck and to the buttons of his shirt; bucky didn't even know where her hands had gone until she was trying to pull the shirt off his shoulders. She was too sneaky for her own good.

Breaking the kiss, Bucky shrugged off the shirt and threw into whatever corner of the room. But instead of going in for a new kiss, he placed his lips on her jaw instead, her neck lulling to the side before she knew she was doing it.

''You know, buck..'' Lily breathed, pushing him up so she could look at him. ''I'm all for the slow, love stuff but maybe we could just-'' Despite wearing one of her favorite dresses, Lily ripped open the front of it; buttons breaking off.

''-Skip the foreplay'' Her eyes held question and Bucky was more than happy to answer...

* * *

A little while later, the two of them were just lying there, in the bed. Lily absently traced small patterns on Bucky's chest and he did the same on her back.

''I just have one question'' Bucky broke the comfortable silence.

''hmm?''

''What happened to the whole marriage thing?'' his question was expected. Lily had always wanted to wait until her wedding night to share a bed in such an intimate way, but since she was Nineteen, she'd never wanted that night with anyone but him. James buchanan Barnes.

''That was before you enlisted.'' Was her short answer.

''So you just what? Throw your belief out the window?''

Lily shook her head. ''I just changed it. You could die, or i could die. It's war, nothing is constant in war.''

''Well you're not going to die'' Bucky chuckled ''You were all burnt after that camp blew up.''

Lily sat up, holding the thin blanket to her chest and looking down at Bucky with the most desperate look he'd ever seen. ''Just because i'm a mutant who can heal doesn't mean i can't die. I can't heal from a bullet to the head and you're not a mutant at all.'' Bucky then realised that it wasn't herself she was worried about. It was him.

''I'm not going to die on you, Tinkerbell. I prom-''

''Don't!'' she yelled, startling him quite a bit. ''Don't promise, i hate that. People promising and then breaking them, my father promised to come back and he didn't, and you're basically saying the same thing.''

''I'm no-''

''You're human, Bucky! If the both of us fell from the top of big ben, i would survive, i would heal but you wouldn't. Because you're human and I'm a mutant. So shut up and spend time with me.''

Bucky sighed, backing down from an argument he didn't want to start. He reached out and pulled Lily back down onto his chest. ''I Just really love you'' She mumbled almost inaudibly

''I love you too, Tinkerbell. Oh! and i almost forgot, Where are my pants?''

''Your Pants?'' Lily questioned, protesting to Bucky's movement ''Why do you need pants right now?'' Bucky only looked at her and grinned that one very familiar grin and Lily sighed in realisation ''You did not spend money on me, you know i hate that''

''It wasn't like i went out with the intention to buy it.'' Bucky chuckled, rummaging through his pants pockets ''I just saw it and thought 'hey,you know who'd like that? Lily, Lily would like it.' So i bought it, like, the first day we got into England.''

''Was it expensive?''

''Would you believe me if i said no?'' Bucky asked, returning to the bed after getting what he was looking for.

Lily sat up and gave Bucky a blank look ''No.''

''Then yes it was. Close your eyes'' Lily rolled them first before closing them as Bucky asked, There was no point in continuing being annoyed. It was done, he had bought whatever it was and she simply had to deal with it.

Lily felt something cold around her neck and it was hard to tell that it was a necklace. Lily couldn't help but smile, she wasn't overly fond of jewelry all that much but there were certain items that would catch her eye from time to time and most of the Jewelry she owned: were all gifts from Bucky.

When she opened her eyes and looked down, She saw a locket. It would be the only locket she was to ever own as she didn't have anything to put in them. It was round and gold with a floral engraving on each side. Upon it's opening, A picture of her and Bucky had been placed inside, leaving space for one other picture of her choosing.

''I hate that you spent yet more money on me but yeah, you're right. I do like it.'' It was hard to be mad at Bucky when he bought gifts for her. Though she hated that he had spent money on her, she was always happy to accept it because hey, he bought it for her and she wasn't going to refuse it.

''Where's my thank you?''

Lily grinned, letting go of the sheet she held to her chest and let it fall as she slid her arms around Bucky's neck. ''Thank you, Sergeant. For the beautiful piece of gold hanging around my neck. I shall never take it off. ...Unless I'm bathing.''

Bucky smiled smugly and pressed a kiss to her lips before the both of them, yet again, Laid down in bed.

* * *

 **okaie dokie. i tried to make this like so fluffy and stuff i dn't know what happened but here. XD your reviews are welcome. do no be shy ...or silent. shout, shout it out so i may hear XD lol**

 **ive had like five energy drinks XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Of course, Lily had be right as such. Bucky and Lily hardly ever had any free time together once things heated up, Steve and his merry gang of soldiers had been given a name, The howling commando's and Lily's title of Black Dragon was becoming somewhat of a superhero legend of good. But war was still upon the world and Lily, And Steve had offered their services when she needed them.

Like right now.

''Hey, hey! It's Black Dragon!'' Lily grinned as the familiar voice and several other pairs of feet waltzed up to her hiding place. Though there really wasn't anyone to hear them shout.

''Dugan, Pleasant to hear you as always.''

''That's very rude'' Dugan laughed, picking up on the sarcasm in her voice. ''And it's very cold.''

''Should have bundled up.'' She laughed as Bucky planted a small kiss to her cheek. ''Right, down to business. Now, I want all of you except Steve and bucky to make a distraction.''

''Distraction? Is that it?'' Jim morita asked, He was the Japanese-american soldier from fresno.

''Yes. Make noise and run, set off a couple of bombs. I don't care, just don't get shot...or caught for that matter.''

''Yes, Ma'am.'' They all chorused.

''So where exactly are we here for?'' James Montgomery Falsworth had wondered aloud, He was the british soldier Lily had nicknamed frenchy because of the beret he always seemed to wear.

''Well, Monty dearest. This is a secret HYDRA base that holds secrets that are detrimental to my living status.'' Lily explained with a smile as if they going on a simply food run. ''I need them, but the place is heavily guarded by people you cannot hope to fight. Hence, Distraction.''

''Now?''

''Now'' Lily nodded. ''Dugan, Jim, Monty and Gabriel.'' The mention men squared their shoulders in indication of being ready to receive orders. ''I want you on the far side of the base, bringing them to you. Do it for twenty minutes and return here.''

The four men nodded and left to do as ordered. ''Dernier, Pinky, Sawyer and juniper. I want you on the other side, doing exactly the same and keeping the enemy away from the middle. 20 minutes, return here.'' And again, they nodded, leaving to do as ordered.

Lily then turned to her two favorite boys. ''You two only have pistols for a reason. Cover me, and take out who i say, don't forget the silencers or i swear to god.''

Lily held out her hands and the boys took one each, and they then phased out of sight. Waltzing into the enemy camp as they shouted about americans, None of them knew of the three who took a silent stroll through the base.

''That one, in the yellow.'' Lily whispered to Steve who was closest to the target. Steve raised his pistol, fired and the body went down, ''Now hide'' Lily added as she let go of their hands and approached the body.

In the fallen enemies pocket was what she was looking for, one part of a rectangular key. She studied it for a few moments before standing back up and gesturing for her boys to follow her silently.

''The one in blue'' She spoke again, this time Bucky was the one to shoot and Lily did the exact same thing. Retrieved a key part. And again with another man in green. Now with all three key parts, Lily moved to another part of the building with Steve and bucky following.

''That one in black, He's the last one.'' once he was down, Lily pulled out a knife and placed on the joint between the proximal phalanges and the metacarpal bones of the left hand.

''Whoa wait, what are you doing?'' Steve asked, horrified by what Lily was about to do.

''I need his finger. He's dead, he won't need it anyway.'' Lily replied in a tone that very much sounded like a longer version of the words 'cutting it off, duh'

She then chuckled. ''God knows i don't need the rest of him, look at him. He's useless.'' She then used her knee to cut the finger off before waltzing up a flight up stairs and stopping at what looked like a simple wall.

At least, until she removed a large brick from it. fishing the three key from her pocket, Lily connected them together to create a completed pattern on the carved side of the rectangular keys, and then placed them on the wall. using her forefinger, she pushed it in and the wall slid to the side to reveal a steel door.

''Holy cow'' she heard Bucky whisper.

Taking the bloody finger she'd been holding, she placed the pad of the finger on the scanner present and waited for the sound of the locks opening. She breathed it when she heard it and then pushed open the steel door.

''Isn't this Latin again?'' Bucky asked, looking over some the papers present.

''Yes. I need it all. Pick it up.'' She answered, leaning over a stone in the middle of the room. It looked ancient but she could never tell with the The Order and she had no time to asses it. She carefully picked it up and put it into a nearby bag that she assumed it had been brought in with.

''Now lets go, Hurry'' Lily ran from the room and the boys followed close behind. It had been 20 minutes and she hoped all the boys would be there waiting for them. When they got to the clearing, Lily did a speedy headcount and sighed in relief when everyone was accounted for.

''Got what you needed?'' Dugan asked, grinning as usual.

''Yes. Now come on, We need to meet Howard. He's our extraction.''

* * *

Howard had picked them up right on time and the ride was mostly silent as Lily looked over the pages Bucky and Steve gathered from the vault on the enemy base. The latin wasn't hard to translate but when she returned to her office in england, she found more than she could handle on the artifact she took.

What she really should have been doing, is spending time with Bucky and Steve but instead; Lily had enlisted the help of Howard when she heard a whirring sound coming from the stone artifact.

''There's definitely something going on with this thing.'' Howard said after assessing the artifact for a few minutes. ''Or there's something in it, but like the submarine. it's-''

''Beyond our technology'' Lily said along with howard.

''That's - don't do that again please'' The genius seemed uncomfortable with her talking at the same time as him. ''What's the writing on it anyway. Looks like chicken scratch.''

''That Chicken scratch, Is ancient Greek. And i don't know it, i left home before i was taught.''

''It might have something to do with Radiation.'' Howard suggested. ''The thing is giving off tons, according to the readings.'' He added, looking down at the weird protable thing in his hands. Lily didn't ask what it was and to be honest, she didn't really care what it was.

''Lily'' Howard was met with silence as the black haired beauty stared down at the artifact.

''Lily!''

''What! Howard! I'm busy!''

''You're Stressed.'' He corrected, pulling her away from the table. ''Go home. Sleep, spend time with your man. Some fondue maybe, anything but work''

Lily sighed, lifting a hand to rub her face before nodding. ''Fine, fine, okay. I'll go. But don't touch or read anything'' Howard nodded and pushed the girl from the room. But of course, Curiosity got the better of him.

He didn't touch the artifact, oh no, but he did read a few translated pages. It may not have seemed it to others, but Howard did care for Lily as a very close friend; someone to share his thoughts and science with.

To read that she had a bounty on her head... **_for_** her head, was very disconcerting. It was then he realised why Lily was mostly always on guard, and why she always worked so hard to get the answers she needed.

* * *

 **Honestly, I've little to no idea what I'm doing now, but like this is another small filler for you...this sorry is probably more filler than it is the actual film. but still, hope you like it, i know it might not be the most exciting of chapters but just bear though it XD**

 **Also i suppose i should i don't own anything but The order and Lily akiyama, as with any other characters that were not in the movies. ...though it's obvious i didn't create Captain america and friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

''I'm leaving now'' Bucky told Lily, standing in her office and waiting for her to give him attention.

''Hmm'' was her distracted answer. Lily had been studying the artifact for the better part of two full days without sleep. Peggy, who was in the same room helping to decode the morse code while Lily worked on the stone.

''Peggy, A little help?'' Bucky asked her. the short haired Agent chuckled before walking over to the table and removing the artifact, forcing Lily back into the present.

''What?'' Lily questioned, looking back and forth between Bucky and Peggy. The Female agent placing the stone back on the table.

''Lover dearest is leaving for a mission.'' Peggy answered.

''Now?'' Lily stared up at Bucky. He nodded, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. ''Be careful.'' She whispered as she always did when he left for a mission.

''Always am, Darling.''

''Be _extra_ careful.'' She pushed her words more desperately ''I've got a bad feeling. Maybe i should go with you on this one.''

''No, no. Stay here, decipher and ...stuff.'' He chuckled in reply, kissing her forehead. ''I'll be back before you know it.'' Lily felt his arm start to retreat from her waist and she panicked, placing her hands on his neck and pulling him down for kiss.

It surprised him, she was never one for such an open display of such a heated and desperate kiss. But she had a bad feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach and she didn't want to take any chances. Peggy left the room, giving them some privacy and things got a little more heated.

Hands on her hips, Bucky pushed her against the table, Knocking it and as a result, The artifact when tumbling off; smashing open when it hit the floor. He pulled away from the kiss, About to apologise but didn't get the chance before Lily kissed him again, situating herself on the table, sitting comfortably.

Bucky resisted the urge to groan, he missed her a lot when he was away with the howling commando's and Steve might tease him quite a bit about that, but it didn't change the way his heart ached when each mission could be his last. Overjoyed that she had chosen to wear a skirt today, Bucky's hands ventured lower as did hers; the rest of the boys could wait for a few minutes. Steve would figure out what was taking him so long anyway.

Lily's mind was mixture of emotions and pleasure, feeling daring at what was happening at work with a door that wasn't locked. Anyone could walk in, but luckily no one did.

''I love you.'' Lily said, loud and clear but still at loss for breath, the both of them trying to fix their appearance like they hadn't just had a quick intimate moment in a work environment.

Bucky gasped in mock surprise. ''Do my ears deceive me?''

''Stop. I'm being serious, I love you more than i ever expected to love anyone.''

Bucky smiled, dropping the playful look and taking Lily's face in his hands. ''I love you too. I have to go now, The others are waiting.''

''Bye'' Bucky placed one more kiss to her lips and pulled himself away before he lost all self control. Lily watched him leave before sighing and hopping off the table, wobbling slightly due to jelly legs. It was normal, bucky always had that effect and once the feeling in her legs returned, she turned to the mess of stone on the ground.

Then something shiny caught her eye.

''What is-'' She trailed off, picking up a small shiny ball and dusting it off. It was about the size of a tennis ball and emitting the whirring sound Lily and Howard had heard before. Lily got up and sat at the table, trying to figure out what it was.

''Are you working again? He literally just - what is that?'' Peggy's original statement changed when she saw the silver metal ball in Lily's hands.

''I don't know. The stone fell from the table and smashed, This was inside.'' Lily squinted at the silver ball, turning it in her hands ''It looks like it opens here, but how?''

''Well if anyone can figure it out. It'll be you, Lily''

''Or Howard.''

''Or you.'' Peggy insisted. ''Howard's not the only genius here.''

''Maybe not, but I've still no idea what this is.''

Peggy patted Lily's shoulder. ''You'll figure it out, I have no doubt.''

* * *

Lily had been in her office for hours, Actually, She'd lost track of exactly how much she'd been sitting there, staring at the metal ball. Trying to figure out how to open it had proved to be more difficult than she originally thought and she was on the verge of tearing her hair out.

During her unknown time staring at the metal ball, Peggy had left the room due to random words of japanese that she assumed to be curses. Though amusing to find that Lily's mother language was Japanese as it had been the first language she had been taught.

Lily acknowledged that her office door had opened, knew that someone had walked in but she didn't expect this person to press themselves against her back and slid strong arms around her shoulders. At first she thought it was Bucky, but the blonde hair she saw out the corner of her eye told her differently.

''Steve? You okay, buddy?''

''I tried, Lily. I tried so hard '' Steve sniffed. He was _crying_ and she wondered why.

''Steve? What happened? Is everyone okay?'' She asked, worried and thinking the worst. Steve shook his head in the crook of her neck, it wasn't intimate of course, Lily knew that.

''Bucky'' Lily tensed at the whisper before slumping. ''The train and-and he was. I-i tried to - but he- in the ravine.''

Lily whimpered as Steve tightened his hold, it didn't stop her from falling to the ground though. Lily had never cried before, so when Steve heard the almost silent sobs, he was surprised, but at the same time, wasn't surprised.

She was phasing in and out of sight, loose strands of her hair were floating up. Hands over her mouth to silence the sobs even more, it was hard for him to see Lily so vulnerable, she had always been so strong; she hadn't looked in pain when she broke her ankle a few years ago.

Steve could feel her shoulders shaking with the sobs she tried to keep quiet and he turned her around, letting his best friend cry into his chest without anyone seeing her. Lily's hands were gripping his uniform tightly, sometimes pounding them weakly against his had taken a full two hours for Lily to tire herself out from crying, falling limp in Steve's hold as Peggy knocked lightly on the door.

''How is she?'' Peggy asked, worried for her friend and partner.

''Heartbroken, I think.'' Steve answered, standing up with Lily still in his arms. ''She tired herself crying. I've never seen her cry before. I'm gonna take her home.''

''Of course. If she wakes, tell her Howard's handling her stuff.'' Steve nodded silently, walking passed peggy making sure to keep Lily's tear stained face out of view from everyone he walked past.

Lily woke up later on, Steve was long gone from the apartment and the room was pitch black; she assumed night had fallen. She slowly pushed herself up from the bed, remembering instantly why she had fallen asleep in the first place as her eyes landed his brown coat.

He'd left it there, hanging in her small closet with her clothes, along with a few other items of clothing. Lily stood up only to fall back down on the bed, she felt weak, for the first time in her life she was weak.

''I should've gone with you.'' She whispered to nothing, staring at the coat. ''I should have trusted my instincts and gone with you...but i didn't. And you died!'' Lily broke out into sobs again.

''Bastard!'' Lily grabbed the closest thing to her -which happened to be a lamp- and threw it before slumping again. ''What am I supposed to do now, Idiot?''

Lily didn't say anything else, her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror and she was appalled. Eyes puffy, nose red and her hair was sticking up all over the place. the sad, hopeless look on her face faded into the strong one she always had as she approached her mirror.

Opening one of her drawers and pulling out a blade sharp enough to cut someone's head from their shoulders. Lily removed the hair tie from her hair and the black locks fell wildly over her shoulders and down to her waist. Taking her blade, Lily hacked of her hair at the shoulders.

''It's time for a change.'' She whispered, placing down her blade and pulling her hair up into a bun. Powered her face white, outlined her eyelids and painted her lips red and she was terrified.

Terrified but thrilled. She looked almost exactly like her mother and the Order should be scared...HYDRA too. Lily wasn't going to just shoot to kill anymore, oh no.

Lily was now strictly a blade girl. Guns were too quick but blades could be used to create more pain, that was what wanted...to create more pain.

* * *

 **New update. enjoy ans such. just a heads up that i am away from home so i will not be updating again for about 2 weeks. but enjoy this one and review possibly. maybe...i dont mind. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been no more than three days since Bucky's death. No one, not even, Peggy, steve or howard, had seen or heard from Lily since Steve had taken her home; but they had heard of many secret HYDRA bases 'accidentally' blowing up.

None of them knew she was throwing up, but she thought it was just because she had caught some kind of bug. She was too busy blowing up bases to bother keeping check of her health.

''Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he's a God. He's willing to blow half the world prove it, starting with the U.S.A.'' Colonel phillips said, standing in front of a map

''Schmidt's working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern seaboard in an hour.'' Howard added, taking a seat beside of the commando's at the table. No one was aware of the extra presence in the room.

''How much time we got?'' Gabe jones asked.

''According to my new best friend, twenty four hours.'' Phillips answered.

''Where is he now?'' an older voice asked.

''Hydra's last base is here.'' Phillips pointed to a photo. ''In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface.''

Jim was the next to speak. ''So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it's not like we can just knock on the front door.''

''Why not?'' The female voice spoke before Steve could, phasing into view in the middle of the table, legs crossed. ''It's exactly what we're going to do. We're going kill every last son of a bitch in there. No prisoners. No survivors.''

Lily's new appearance was somewhat of a shock to Peggy and Steve, the to her were just shocked to see her there at all. Peggy had been informed of Lily's abilities long ago, though surprised at first, she was glad Lily trusted her with such a secret. Steve was the one who knew how much Lily loved her long hair, It had been one of Bucky's favourite things about her and so Lily never had it cut.

To see it so short and up in bindings was surprising, to see her face was one as well. It was completely devoid of emotion, nothing could be read on her face, not like they were able to read her in the first place. That was the greatest thing about being her friend though, you never know what she was thinking.

But of course, she acted like she could read minds, Like now, Walking in through HYDRA's front door was what he was thinking; and he couldn't help but smile when he heard her voice speaking his thoughts.

And that lead them here, waiting for Steve to knock on that front door. Well, they were waiting, Lily was already walking in unseen as Steve rang the doorbell to get captured and find schmidt. Lily and Steve had already decided that she would sneakily take HYDRA members out without them knowing who was doing the killing.

Armed with two long blades at either waist and eight throwing knives, Lily was leaving a trail of bodies in her wake. Most of them were bleeding out from the neck, one clean slice across the middle and no one even knew she had been there. It did well to satisfy her anger and it wasn't a good thing, Lily was just becoming angrier with every HYDRA member she killed.

And while she may have promised Steve that she wouldn't go looking for the enemy, she did anyway. Finding someone unexpected once she turned into a new room, He was simply sitting down, back to her and hunched over a desk. Lily didn't know if he was sleeping or not so she stayed out of sight.

His conscious status became clear when he turned in his chair to look warily around the room. ''I know you're here'' He said quietly, wiping his hands on his white trousers. The amount of white he was wearing was terrible, blinding, but the tattoo would have gone unseen if he had not pulled his sleeve up to scratch his arm.

''I'm glad to finally meet you.'' He spoke again. ''Your mother was ...quite proud despite you abandoning her.''

''White Dragon.'' Lily stated, phasing into view as White Dragon bowed in respect. ''I've heard you want my head''

''You heard right.'' He smiled maliciously, sliding into Stance. ''And I'm thrilled to take it myself.''

Lily was no fool, her mother had taught this man just as long as she had taught Lily and so was bound to be on the same level. Lily shifted into the cat stance, all her weight rested on her back leg, bent and unwavering; her front leg rests on her toes, barely touching the ground.

White Dragon chuckled through his nose and rolled eyes, he wasn't taking the fight seriously and that gave Lily an advantage. It seems he wasn't so informed on just how good Lily was.

Lily attacked first. Launching herself up using her back leg and kicking out with the front, Which White Dragon countered with the palms of his hands. Lily quickly switched to using her hands, fingers out and tensed.

Lily's sharp nails proved useful, as she swiped them out at White Dragon and he dodged, only getting shallow slices on the sides of his neck. Both were quick and agile and neither had landed a hit.

White Dragon seemed to favour his fists and palms to strike. Aiming for more her face and stomach, areas he thought to be weakest. He was wrong and the first to land a hit.

Two fists collided painfully with Lily's stomach, but the action caused her nothing more than a little imbalance. She stumbled back a two steps and kicked out on the third, switching legs and kicking out again, switch, again, switch, again, a series of kicks that met their targets on White dragon.

He realised then that though he had been taught by her teacher, he was still not on par with Lily. She would always be the favourite student, even after she had abandoned home, her mother was still proud to have taught her daughter. White Dragon was the second, less favoured student, to be always in Lily's shadow.

Lily crouched to ground when she was close, kicking upward with her leg and slamming the heel of her foot to the underside of his chin. The small girls hits took tolls on White dragon like no other hit had before, Not Even Red Dragon was so strong. Lily's hits were like Titanium and he was sure one o his arms were fractured if not, broken.

''You've neglected to train.'' Lily stated, slamming a palm to his nose and then another and another. Left foot colliding with his stomach and sent him back onto the wooden desk behind him, breaking it in half.

''You're so much weaker than I thought you to be.'' Lily slid her sword from it's scabbard, the sound piercing the air like he knocking on Death's door. He thought he was ready. Ready to take on The Black Dragon but he was wrong, and he'd only just realised it.

Now there was no escape, She knew his face and she would find him if she didn't finish him now. White Dragons Pained cry sounded as did a gut wrenching crack, along with another a few seconds later. Lily had broken both his legs at the shin with her foot.

''Didn't my mother teach you the importance of Chi?'' She asked rhetorically, standing over him with a shiny steel blade at his broken nose, where he could still feel the blood flowing.

''I bet your stomach can even be pierced with this blade.'' Lily was aware that she was now slowly torturing him, as she positioned her second blade as White dragons stomach and added pressure, painfully slowly.

White Dragon cried out, soon coughing as blood pooled in his mouth, making it hard to breath. ''You're a disappointment to my mother. If your stomach can be pierced then so can your throat, and that is shameful.''

It was a strong belief in china, that Chi could strengthen the body so long as it was a daily exercise. Lily could place a spear at her neck and lean down on it but her neck would not be pierced.

''Weak and Shamed, I'm am tempted to let you live. But I won't'' Lily positioned her blade between White Dragons eyebrows. ''Because of you and your team up with HYDRA. I lost someone so very important to me.'' White Dragon was listening, but busy as well, Lily did not feel the small prick in her leg as he injected her with a green substance. A moment later, the syringe had vanished into thin air, removing any evidence.

''So The Order of Draco will disband, or they will die. Just. Like. You.'' Steel blade painted red as Lily pushed it into his skull. Killing the mutant she hadn't even known was one.

Lily joined up with Peggy, Phillips and the rest of the commandos in a control room, Jim sat at one of the panels as a voice came on over them.

' _Come in, this is captain Rogers. Do you read me?''_

''Steve?'' Lily said into the radio mic as Peggy came over to do the same. jIm slowly removing himself from the situation.

''Steve, is that you? Are you alright?'' Peggy asked worriedly.

'' _Lil! Peggy! Schmidt's dead._ '' Steve answered.

''What about the plane?'' Peggy inquired. Lily had missed a few things during her fight and chat with White Dragon.

' _That's a little bit tougher to explain._ '

''Give me your coordinates, Lily will find you a safe landing site.''

' _There's not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down_.'

Peggy looked up at Lily desperately, but Lily was unable to help. She wasn't howard stark. ''I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do.'' Lily made way to contact Howard but Steve's voice stopped her.

' _There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water.'_

''No!'' Lily disagreed.

''Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out.'' Peggy pleaded.

' _Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Girls, this is my choice...'' Steve paused for a moment. ''Lily, You're my bestfriend and sister. You know i love you,right?''_

Lily chuckled as tears slowly fell. _''_ Yeah i know, short stack'' Steve chuckled quietly, not having heard that nickname in quite some time.

 _'Peggy?'_

''I'm here.''

 _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance._

''Alright. A weak, next Saturday, at the Stork Club.'' Peggy and Lily were looking at each other, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

' _You got it.'_

''Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late! Understood?''

' _You know, I still don't know how to dance.'_

''I'll show you how. Just be there.'' Both girls were trying hard to stay strong.

' _You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your.._.'' The rest was never heard as the line broke off and static replaced Steve's voice. Peggy and Lily no longer tried to stay strong, Steve was gone and while Peggy's heart may have broken.

Lily's crushed. She had lost Bucky and now she had lost Steve, the two most important people in her life and they were gone.

''Steve?''

''Steve!?'' Peggy Jumped at Lily's screeched. ''Don't you dare leave me! Bastard, Don't Leave me all Alo-'' Peggy blinked as Lily vanished before her eyes, one moment there was screeching and the next was silence.

Peggy hadn't known what happened but at the moment, she just needed to cry and mourn.

* * *

 **hey look who's back...its me ...XD but i haven't fully gotten into the mood of marvel again yet so bare with me. waiting time for chapters may get a bit longer while i get myself into a marvel mood XD**


	12. Chapter 12

The war was over. Everyone had celebrated and the excitement calmed down a few days after. Peggy and Howard hadn't seen hide nor hare of Lily since she disappeared. Sometimes, Peggy thought she saw Lily, her black hair longer as she hunched over on the street.

But then peggy blinked and she was gone. It left her confused, if she hallucinating at all, shouldn't it be Steve she would see? the man she loved instead of her best friend. Lily wasn't dead, at least Peggy thought so strongly.

Peggy now worked for the SSR, though her duties were more lunch run than kickass. It hadn't been long though before something happened, Howard Stark's weapons had been stolen. Weapons that should have been left as simple thoughts in his mind.

But no. Howard was to stupid for that, he just had to build them and then get them stolen. He was on the run, recruiting Peggy as a double agent to help him clear his name. He went away and now he's back, hiding out in Peggy's new apartment in The Griffith. Neither of them expected a loud gasp to interrupt their conversation.

''Lily!?'' The both of them exclaimed. The Japanese-american girl was hunched over breathing heavily close by the window.

''Hey...'' she breathed, smiling sheepishly.

''Where did you go?'' Peggy asked, referring to when Lily had disappeared.

''All over.'' She answered, confusing them both. ''I've been...blinking all over the world, different times, places...years. 1700's not fun.''

''That's amazing'' Howard marvelled.

''I've got new powers and i can't control them. And I'm throwing up like there's no tomorrow. Meat smells terrible which is weird Because i love meat.''

Peggy and Howard shared a knowing look, but confused on how she had no idea why she was feeling so ill. ''Lily, You're pregnant.'' It obviously shouldn't have been said so bluntly when Lily froze, hardly even blinking.

Peggy slapped Howard upside the head, the man didn't know when to hold his tongue. ''No...'' Lily whispered, denying it.

''You have all the signs, Lily'' Peggy said, softer than Howard did.

''This is-this is not good.'' Lily's eyes slowly raised to peggy's. ''Listen, i don't know when I'm gonna blink again. Howard, four years ago, I put something in your safe''

''W-what?'' Howard was wide eyed, confused and shocked at how she even got the code to his safe.

''Its a gun...from the future. Really good gun, for your safety. There's one for you too, peg.'' Lily explained quickly. ''You guys have to know how much i love you. You're the best people i've met during the war an-''

And that was it, she was gone in the blink of an eye. Peggy and Howard shared another strange look, hoping that she'd blink in again one day. They didn't know that it wouldn't be any day soon.

* * *

Lily collapsed to her knees on dirt, well, a dirt road. it looked like mexico and she was pretty sure it was mexico, as she had landed there before.

''Hello'' A male voice greeted calmly. Lily spun around on the spot, seeing a stranger just standing there, calmly.

''Good day?'' Lily said as more of a question than a returned greeting.

''My name is Phil coulson, I'm an Agent with S.H.I.E.L.D''

''sounds official.'' Lily stated ''You were here waiting for me. How and why?'' She asked in a soft demanding tone, showing she wasn't a threat but wanted answers.

''You leave...signals every time you jump through time.'' Phil answered immediately, holding down a hand to help Lily up from the dirt. ''We've been studying them, trying to determine when and where, you would land next''

''Well, congrats. I don't think i'm gonna jump again, i'm...tired, Might be the baby'' Lily eyed an approaching car, but it kept blurring in and out of sight.

''You can rest in the car. We have a place set up for you in case you were here to stay.''

Lily squinted at Phil, wondering whether to trust him or not. ''You've thought of everything huh?''

''Howard Stark left a lot of Files and data on you. We hardly did anything at all.'' By the way Phil talked about Howard, Lily assumed her friend was long gone and buried.

''That's a Stark for you.'' Lily chuckled, now knowing she could trust phil as she followed him to the parked black car. ''Genius, stupid and determined.''

''His son is just as bad.''

Lily smiled, sliding into the back of the car and fastening the seatbelt. ''I want to meet him.''

''Of course. You may rest, if you want.''

Lily nodded, eyes slowly closing as her head fell onto Phil's shoulder. ''That sounds...nice.'' Phil couldn't help but smile, the girl sleeping on his shoulder was captain america's best friend, his sister figure.

Phil was having a fangirl moment inside his mind, getting close with the Black Dragon, and she was pregnant! Phil was going to help her of course, become good friends...maybe she would sign his cards.

Because there was one thing Lily didn't know, while Steve rogers had his Captain america comic books: Lily also had hers. Howard and peggy had something to do with that, telling the tales of Black dragon and Captain America, best buds and partners in justice.

Phil was a huge fan, of both comics.

Once Lily had at least a few hours of rest, She'd woken up and met with one Director Fury. After two hours of being completely bored out of her mind, she wasn't taken to see the son of Howard, like she wanted.

But instead taken to the Apartment Phil had said was all ready for her. It was big but not too big and on the coffee table was a picture, one she would have recognised a mile away. Steve and Bucky, her two idiots being ...well, idiots. Bucky had his arm around Steve's neck in a headlock and while Steve tried to look annoyed, he still looked so very happy.

Phil had silently left the apartment during this time, leaving a cell phone and number on the stand beside the door. She'd learn how to use the cell and if she needed something, she'll call. For now, she needed to be alone.

And while she was alone, she took to exploring her new apartment. Silently finding where each room was and what it held, bathroom, bedroom with king size mattress and metal frame. The living room was spacious, large television with the words 'Netflix' across it, curious, Lily sat down and picked up the remote flipping through whatever a Netflix was.

Then she came upon it.

A golden light.

Supernatural.

With the appearance of attractive men on the front cover, Lily pressed play and soon found herself cuddled up into the corner of the couch, with a cold drink and eyes glued to the screen as she neared the end of season one.

Eyelids heavy and consciousness fading, Lily had the common sense to stop the show before she missed anything. Oh it was far too important to miss one word of this show, and so she called it a night...or morning. Trading the couch for the bed, Lily fell into a blissful sleep.

Somewhat forgetting about what was growing inside of her.

The next day was a little more exciting, Lily woke up early and started learning how to use the Electric oven, microwave and other such items. They all had so many knobs and buttons, it was quite confusing. Once breakfast was cooked -maybe slightly over done- Lily sat back down on the couch and started a different show on Netflix.

It was a toss up between The Walking Dead and Criminal minds. The Walking Dead won eventually and so Lily got into that, the zombies gnawing at anything with a heartbeat and a couple of episodes into season 2, there was a knock at the door.

Lily paused The walking Dead and got up, sighing that she was interrupted. When she opened the door, there stood a red haired woman with a duffle bag. ''Hello?''

''Hey'' The woman smiled, though it seemed more like a smirk ''My name is Natasha Romanoff. I'm here to help you...settle in.''

''Um...okay?'' Lily was confused on why she needed help but Natasha didn't seem to notice that as she entered the apartment.

''I have everything in this bag, shall we get started?'' Lily hesitated for a moment but otherwise nodded, watching as Natasha dropped the bag on the coffee table and rummaged through it.

The Red haired Assassin had stayed for little more than a week, getting to know each other, watching and listening everything Natasha had brought over. It all started from old tv shows like The fresh prince of Bel air all the way up different music genres, Lily seemed to prefer the rock and metal, some country but otherwise stuck to the rock.

Natasha and Lily had become fast friends and SHIELD knew it. The girls were two of a kind and were very much enjoying the others company, only three weeks along in her pregnancy and natasha was already picking baby names.

''I kinda think it might be a girl'' Lily stated, looking down at her stomach.

''Primrose?'' Natasha suggested.

''Another flower. God no.'' Lily chuckled. ''Maybe something Japanese. I've got ages to decide, Natty''

Nicknames, that was another thing, So many nicknames in just one week and a couple of days. SHIELD had been taking care of Lily's needs since she arrived, with the deal that she would work for them when her child was able to go to school.

She agreed, thinking it was the best choice, She liked Phil and she liked Natasha, even Clint who she had met a few days ago. But even though she agreed to work for them, they still decided to keep a secret from her.

A large secret of a certain super soldier who had awoken about a week before she had arrived.

* * *

 **Heya guys. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been trying to write some new chapters but i kinda got distracted by the new game Until dawn that came out. So i've been watching that on youtube and then i started a fanfiction on it cause i love Rami malek and he plays josh on it so...But hopefully i'll be getting back to this soon.**

 **Bear with me guys, please. XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Lily woke up to a pounding on her door. It had been about 10 to 12 weeks that she had landed in 2012, 10 to 12 weeks that she had been friends with Natasha and the two were as close as friends could get. To see Natasha at her door so early was no unusual thing, it happened every other day, but when you're pregnant, every tiny thing seems so annoying.

''I know you're pregnant, but we need you in.''

Lily gave Natasha a 'are you fucking kidding me' look and turned, making a beeline for her bathroom to take a shower. It was so early and she was being called in for whatever reason, she certainly hoped she was allowed to kill something.

After taking her shower and dressing in normal loose blue jeans and loose white T-shirt, Lily towel dried her hair as she met Natasha who waited patiently on the couch. Lily's stomach slightly bulging, she was about " to 3 months -give or take- along now in the pregnancy and it was beginning to show. After blowing dry the rest of the long damp hair, Lily pinned it up with a red jaw clamp.

It spiked up slightly at the back and bounced when she walked but she was ready to go wherever. Adjusting the locket around her neck, she followed Natasha into a car and when that ride was over, into a black plane -or quinjet as Natasha called it. Though Lily hadn't expected the jet to land in the middle of the ocean.

''This thing goes in the air doesn't it?'' Lily guessed, looking around. Natasha only smirked, Leading Lily over to a man who looked afraid to even be outside.

''Dr Banner.'' Natasha called, catching his attention. ''This is Agent Lily Akiyama.'' Dr Banner is one she had heard about, a man who was exposed to too much gamma radiation, therefore mutating him into a large green rage behemoth whenever he got angry.

''Dr Bruce Banner. Nice to meet you, i've heard quite a bit'' Lily smiled warmly, holding a hand out for him to shake.

Bruce slowly and hesitantly shook Lily's hand ''How much is quite a bit?''

''All of it'' Bruce was inwardly stunned by the blunt reply but was glad she wasn't walking on eggshells around him like most people liked to do. She wasn't even carrying a weapon.

''Fear not, I'm pregnant not fat'' Lily added with a wink, noticing the way Bruce's eyes were observing her. He blushed in embarrassment as Natasha chuckled, pulling Lily away with a farewell to the good Doctor.

''Come on, Lily. Explore the Helicarrier.''

Lily turned to Natasha and grinned. ''Oh hell yeah.'' And she was off, despite being a couple of months pregnant, Lily was still flying about. She hadn't been flying as much as she used to, being tired almost all the time.

But she used it to speed around the Helicarrier, observing and memorising the layout until she came upon a most curious sight. The familiar red, white and blue suit along with the round vibranium shield. It was clean, like it had just been put there for use and that was what confused her; who the hell was going to wear something that held important memories.

Wanting answers, Lily sped back to Natasha, almost knocking over Phil coulson in the process. As soon as she hit daylight, the helicarrier began to rise and Lily froze at the sight of a familiar blonde.

The Three standing at the edge of the helicarrier didn't expect a certain black haired mutant to slam into the back of the tall blonde, wrapping small arms around his waist. She felt his arms lift slightly as he tensed and Natasha could be heard chuckling.

''Who-who is that?'' He stuttered, trying to see the face of who had him in such a tight grip.

''You're an idiot, shortstack!'' she had no time to lock her arms, Steve had already unwound them so he could turn around and face the girl with the familiar voice.

''Lily! Wha-what are you - why are you- have you gained weight?'' Lily gave Steve a blank look and Steve was just really confused.

Natasha, who couldn't have found that particular sentence more amusing, interjected before the dragon was released. ''Lets go inside, shall we?'' Natasha linked her arms through Lily's and the two girls started walking as the boys walked behind them silently.

''So, I have a name!''

Lily rolled her eyes ''What is it then, Lay it on me''

''Natasha''

''How about, No.'' Lily chuckled ''I'm not naming her after you. Maybe the next one, if there is a next one.''

''Who are you naming?'' Steve asked curiously from behind them, Natasha and Lily stopped walking which in turn caused the boys to stop. The girls had a silent conversation with their eyes before nodding at each other.

''I think it's best we wait until after the threat is done to tell you.'' Lily smiled, eyes closing ''Considering who you are as a person and everything.'' It confused Steve but he had no other room to talk as the four of them continued to walk until they reached the main control room of the helicarrier.

Lily stood to the side as she looked out of the helicarrier window, how high they were and she didn't need to lift a finger. Nick fury greeted Dr Banner and Steve was just about marvelling and everything, no doubt getting used to this time

''Where are you with that?'' She heard Bruce ask Nick, assuming he was referring to the search on the tesseract.

We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us.'' Phil coulson explained after Nick looked to him.

''That's still not gonna find them in time.'' The picture of Clint Barton -another agent and friend- was all too clear for Lily to see. She may have been close with both Clint and Natasha, but she was nowhere near as close with him like Natasha was.

''You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?''

''How many are there?'' Nick inquired

''Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?'' Lily understood only the question in Bruce's sentence, the science talk was way too much for her to understand. She had yet to brush up on the newest science in this time.

''Agent Romanoff, would you show to his laboratory, please.'' Natasha nodded and led Bruce down the hall as Nick turned to Lily.

''Agent Akiyama, Thank you for coming on such short notice'' Nick said, a sort of kind look overtaking his face as he talked casually with Lily, Steve within earshot. ''I know you still need rest but i thought it best to bring you in as support.''

Lily smiled. ''I'll provide any help i can, Even field work. I just have to be careful not to get hit in the stomach.'' She joked, having a playful moment that was rare to have with Nick fury, as he was always very untrusting and stressed, maybe even a little angry.

''I'd prefer you not to get hit at all.'' Nick joked back before turning and going back to telling everyone what to do.

''What is it you're not telling me, Lily?'' Steve asked in the voice that usually meant 'tell me, or i'll find it out myself'. Lily sighed, debating whether or not to actually tell him about the baby. The silent conversation with Natasha had been the girls agreeing to keep it a secret as Steve would demand that Lily go home and stay out of danger.

''I-i'' Lily stuttered, somehow becoming that girl from the past who had to keep her whole being a secret from him. Steve raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for an explanation. ''I...may be ...a little bit...pregnant.''

Steve's face washed out from expectant to confusion then happiness and then shock. ''Pregnant!? H-how long have you been in this time? Are you married?! Who's baby is it?! How far along are you?! ''

The sudden array of questions left Lily speechless before finally finding the words on her tongue. ''Yes, pregnant, I've been in this time for about 12 weeks, I'm not married, I'm about 2 months pregnant, maybe 3, I'm not all that sure to be honest. And She's Bucky's''

''Bucky's baby?...wait...she?'' Lily nodded, Steve's face going solemn when he thought about his best friend.

Lily laughed and nodded, tears springing to her eyes. ''I have a feeling it's a girl. And she'll grow up without a father.''

Steve wrapped Lily up in a hug, being careful of the stomach that was popping out as opposed to the usual flat and muscled one she used to have, you know, before she started growing another life in her uterus.

''But she'll a strong mother. And of course, me. I'm already planning to spoil this baby'' Despite all that was happening, Steve hadn't told her to go home and sit out this search for the tesseract. She was exactly what Steve said.

A strong woman. A soon to be mother, and she was sure a new anger would come along with that job. The job of mother bear and cubs.

* * *

 **So...I changed a couple of bits, Mainly just how long she's been pregnant. i think i did anyway. I hate numbers. Anyway, i am going to try and continue this to get it up to date with the movies and such. I was gonna rewrite it but i cant be bothered so im just gonna continue where i left off.**

 **I startd this because bucky need to be loved, and he still needs love. A lot of love. Cause' it's bucky. So hopefully, i can just binge watch and get some inspiration on where this story was actually going to go, because tbh i forgot what i was even gonna do with it.**

 **But yeh, no rewrite. and stuff...**

 **yh**


	14. Chapter 14

''Loki. Drop the weapon and stand down.'' Lily spoke over the small planes PA. She was Natasha's co pilot, not that she was needed and they were in Stuttgart, Germany to take Loki, a norse god, into custody.

Loki fired his staff at the plane, the blue light missed Lily and Natasha as they dodged it in time. It was kinda difficult to maneuver a large flying hunk of metal, since it was heavy and only in the air through whatever engineering, but it did pretty well fight between super soldier and God happened, Lily really wanted Steve to win despite being a big fan of the god of mischief.

''Guys all over the place'' Natasha mumbled, trying to get a lock on the god as Steve and Loki fought below, the crowd of people now scattered and long gone from the area.

''Agent Romanoff. Miss me?'' A voice hijacked the headphones, Lily looked to Natasha in Confusion as 'Shoot to thrill' started to play. Out of nowhere, she watched a red and gold robot thing fly in and send Loki into the stone steps.

''Make your move reindeer games.'' Loki's royal attire faded away and he held up is hands in surrender. In turn the red robot lowered his own hands from their defensive position. ''Good move''

''Mr Stark'' Lily's head snapped up to stare at Natasha in surprise. She'd had no idea Tony stark would be here, Lily had not yet had the chance to meet Howard's son since falling into this timeline. Being pregnant and catching up on all the technology took a while and in the end, Lily just forgot.

''Captain'' Taking extra precautions. Loki was brought onboard the jet, handcuffed and sat on the side silently. Lily was turned in her seat, staring at Tony and his red robotic suit.

He took his helmet off and turned to Lily, pointing ''Why are you staring at me.''

''It's wonderful to finally meet you, Tony.'' She smiled fondly. ''You look so much like your father.''

''It is isn't- Wait, what?'' Tony's arrogant tone fell when he registered Lily's last sentence. The way she had said the words were sad but fond, like she'd personally known him. ''Who are you''

''You don't know who i am?'' Lily asked, surprised. Tony shook his head, equally as confused. ''I'm sorry, i thought howard would have mentioned me. He didn't?'' Tony shook his head ''Not even Jarvis?'' Lily turned in her seat and fell silent, confused at why Howard had not mentioned her to his son.

''is he saying anything?'' Nick's voice appeared.

''Not a word'' Natasha answered.

''Just get him here, we're low on time.''

Steve and Tony conversed quietly behind them and Lily jumped in surprise when thunder sounded overhead. ''Where is this coming from?'' She mumbled, looking over at Natasha.

''What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?'' Steve directed towards Loki, who looked a little worried at the appearance of the storm.

''I'm not overly fond of what follows.''

''Oh shit!'' Lily cursed loudly, turning in her seat. ''Are you kidding me!'' she shouted at loki, who's face took on the look of surprise at the human girl who dared to raise her voice to him. ''One god i can handle, two!? God damn it, Loki!''

The jet shook a little as something landed on the top. Both Tony and Steve grabbed their helmets and Tony open the Jets back hatch, looking for what landed on the jet before being thrown back to the cockpit where Natasha and Lily were sitting.

The newly arrived Blonde god grabbed Loki and with a swing of the mighty hammer, flew from the jet. ''Another Asgardian!?'' Natasha inquired loudly.

''Think the guys a friendly?'' Steve wondered aloud.

''Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him. The tesseracts lost.''

''Stark! we need a plan of attack!'' Steve told him.

''I have a plan. Attack.'' Tony flew from the jet after Thor and Loki, Steve taking the initiative and grabbing a nearby parachute.

''I'd sit this one out, cap!'' Natasha suggested, pushing buttons.

''I don't see how i can.''

''Steve, These two come from Legends, they're gods!'' Lily tried to reason with her friend but knowing him, he just continued to buckle himself into the parachute.

''There's only one god, Lily and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that'' Without anymore words, Steve jumped from the Jet with shield in hand. Lily sighed and shook her head.

''Might as well turn around and land, Nat. I could do with a piss.'' Natasha laughed and turned the plane. Once they landed, Lily all but flew from her seat to see Steve, Tony and thor bringing Loki towards the plane.

''Ahh, good. But we're not taking off just yet'' Lily said, walking past them.

''Lily, Where are you going!?''

''I need the toilet!''

''I should go with you, you might trip over the trees or some roots'' Steve said, being the usual protective friend but it wasn't really needed.

''Oh my god, Steve. I can piss on my own. I'm pregnant, not impotent.'' Lily was in a bad mood, something about pregnancy made her want to pee more than usual and she was craving Lasagna. Lily disappeared into the woods and did her business, feeling very much relieved. The boys all looked at her in confusion as she came skipping back onto the jet, to her seat next to Natasha.

Back at the Helicarrier, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Bruce were all situated around a table, listening as Nick fury talked to Loki. Lily, was doing the same thing...only with a glass pan filled with beef lasagna.

'In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass. It's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap, get how that works?' The floor under the glass cage had opened up into literal hole in the helicarrier. Closing again when Nick pushed the same button.

''Ant. Boot''

Loki chuckled, walking around the cage ''It's an impressive cage, not built i think, for me.''

''Built for something a lot stronger, than you.''

''Oh i've heard. A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man.'' It was quite obvious to everyone that Loki was referring to Bruce ''How desperate are you, that you call upon such lost creatures to defend you''

'How desperate am I?' Nick repeated the question before continuing. ''You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate.''

''Ooh, it burns you to have come so close. To have the tesseract, to have power. And for what? a warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded of what real power is.''

'Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something.'' Nick retorted, walking away from the cage and the holding room it was in.

''He really grows on you, doesn't he?'' Bruce gave a sarcastic smile as the screens went black. Loki no longer presented on the cool built in table tv's.

''Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?'' Steve said, asking a question towards the Norse god.

''He has an army, called the chitauri..They're not of Asgard nor any world known.'' Thor spoke, looking as though he was a hurt dog when his brother didn't give up the evil 'take over the world' plan. ''He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.''

''An Army? From outer space?''

''So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for.'' Dr bruce Banner spoke, reminding Lily of the doctor Loki had under his control. The poor man probably had friends, family, all wondering if he was okay.

''Selvig?'' Thor questioned, knowing the name.

''He's an Astrophysicist.''

''He's a friend''

''Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one ours.'' Natasha locked eyes with Lily, the two of them feeling a little upset over Clint and his temporary and unwilling partnership to the dark side.

''I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here.''

Bruce looked at Steve for a moment as Lily finished up the food she had, pushing the glass pan away from her. ''I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him.''

''Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother.''

''He killed eighty people in two days.''

''And he doesn't seem to express remorse. Kinda screams Psychopath.'' Lily added after Natasha spoke, raising an eyebrow at Thor and how he can defend his own brother after so many murders that Loki was willing to commit.

''He's adopted.'' Lily rolled her eyes at the Asgardian as Bruce continued.

''I think it's about the Mechanics. Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?''

''It's a stabilizing agent'' Tony informed, walking into the room with Phil coulson next to him. He spoke a couple of words to Phil before addressing the room again. ''Means the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at SHIELD.'' He walked past Thor slapping the man lightly on the arm ''No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing. Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants.''

Tony walked to the four screen panels that controlled the Carrier, making jokes as Lily assumed he mostly did. ''Uh, Raise the mid mast, Jib the top sails. That man is playing Galaga!'' Tony's arm flung out, pointing at a crew member playing an old arcade game on the computer in front of him. ''Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did.'' He then covered his eye and looks around at the screens. ''How does fury even see these?''

''He turns.'' Maria hill, one of the crew members answered, looking annoyed.

''Sounds exhausting.'' Tony said, turning back around to the screens and fiddling with them. ''The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube.''

''When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?''

''Last night. The packet, Selvig's notes,the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?''

''Yes. yes you are.'' Lily told him, answering the somewhat rhetorical question

''Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?'' Steve asked, Patting Lily on the pat softly as she stroked her forehead, feeling a headache coming on as Bruce spoke again.

''He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through to coulomb barrier.''

''Unless, Selvig has figured out hot to stabilise the quantum tunnelling effect.'' Stark added

''Well if he could do that, he could achieve heavy iron fusion at any reactor on the planet.''

''Finally,someone who speaks English'' the billionaire smiled somewhat, approaching Bruce.

''It that what just happened?'' Steve wonder

Lily shook her head, the headache pounding with each science word spoken. All this new science stuff was just drilling into her mind and not in the good 'i learning' way ''Not it wasn't'' She said as Tony and Bruce shook hands, Bruce looked a little uncomfortable doing it.

''It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.''

Bruce looked down, not definitely uncomfortable with what Tony had just said to him. ''Thanks.''

''Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him.'' Fury spoke as he walked in, returning from talking with Loki

''Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon.'' Steve aid, reminding Lily of how she wasn't actually supposed to be in the 2000's timeline. She often forgot, having settled already, she found herself oddly at home; even if she still felt a bit lonely.

''I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.'' Lily gave a chuckle at Fury's reference as well. The one-eyed man was often the man to listen to if she wanted a laugh, references just came pouring out and sometimes, Lily thought even Fury himself didn't know he was doing them.

''Monkeys? I do not understand.'' Thor said,confused before Steve suddenly spoke up.

''I do! I understood that reference.''

''You haven't understood much since waking up have you, Steve?'' Lily asked, chuckling as she stood up and clapped him on the shoulder. Holding her stomach, Lily groaned as Tony and Bruce walked away ''I need a wee''

''Again?''

''I have a growing human pushing against my bladder, Steve. Yes. Again.'' She walked away with Natasha following her; suggesting baby names all the while they walked to the bathroom and even when she was sat on the porcelain throne.

''Abigail?'' Natasha suggested through the door.

''No, I don't think that would suit her very much.'' Lily replied, trying to pee but for some reason just couldn't. In the end she gave up, standing and pulling up the trousers she wore, doing them up and proceeding to wash her hands. ''My hands look swollen, They look swollen to you?'' She asked, kicking open the door with a foot and showing her wet hands to Natasha.

''A little bit. It's just the pregnancy.''

''Why do you know more about this than i do?''

Natasha shrugged. ''Danniella?''

''I like that.''

''Ooh, we have a possible name!'' Natasha smiled, her mind finally off of Clint and his predicament. Natasha then placed a hand to her ear, listening to voice coming through. ''Fury needs me to interrogate Loki. I will be back.''

''I dont doubt it.'' Lily mumbled, watching her friend walk away. Walking around the large flying ship, Lily was bored, she didn't know what she could do while Tony and Bruce looked for the Teseract. When Natasha's voice came over her earpiece on how Loki was planning to release the Hulk, Lily only hoped he didn't mean releasing it on the ship while they were so far in the sky.

So she met them at the lab, as the sun rose to break a new day. ''You want to think about removing yourself from his environment, Doctor?''

''I was in Calcutta, I was pretty well removed.'' Bruce chcukled sarcastically in reply.

''Loki is manipulating you.'' Natasha told him, though he didn't seem in the mood for any of her crap.

''And you've been doing what exactly?''

''You didn't come here because i bat my eyelashes at you.''

''And I'm not leaving because you suddenly get a little twitchy.'' He replied. ''I want to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.'' Lily's eyebrows rose at the sound of the sentence, looking to Fury in shock.

''What?'' Fury looked to Lily silently before lifting his arm and pointing at Thor.

''Because of him''

''Me?'' Thor repeated, confused.

''Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out gunned.''

''My people want nothing but peace with your planet.''

''But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who cant be matched, that cant be controlled.''

''Like you control the cube?''

''your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war.''

''higher form? How high is higher?'' Lily asked, not getting an answer though.

''You forced our hand, we had to come up with some-''

''A nuclear deterrent'' Tony interrupted fury. ''cause that always calms everything down.''

''Remind me again how you got your fortune stark.''

''Im sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in-''

''Wait hold on, hold on, How is this now about me?''

''I'm sorry, isn't everything.'' Lily rolled her eyes, feeling another headache coming on at the boy's pissing match.

''I thought humans were more evolved than this.'' Thor said, only stiring the pot.

''Excuse me do we come to your planet and blow stuff up?''

''Did you always give your champions such distrust?''

Lily backed herself into the wall as her headache grew, everyone talking at once, arguing all at once was spinning her mind so fast and the ringing she was hearing wasn't doing her any favours either. ''Do you have to argue so loud.''

''And why is the pregnant woman here?'' Tony brought Lily into the argue, gesturing over to the woman. ''How much help can she possibly be? Look at her, She's tiny!''

''She's stronger than you.'' Steve defended.

''Stop, Steve.'' Lily mumbled, for some reason she felt like she was going to throw up. Something in her stomach...uterus was unsettling both her and life inside her ''The baby.''

''You speak of control yet you court chaos.'' The room quietened as Thor spoke, Lily's head finally feeling as though it was calming. the baby? Not so much.

''It's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb.''

''You need to step away.'' Fury told Bruce.

''Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?'' Tony wondered aloud, throwing an arm over steve's shoulders.

Steve removed it immediately. ''You know damn well why! Back off!''

''Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me.''

''Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?''

''Genius, billionare, playboy, Philanthropist.''

''I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage.'' Steve replied. ''The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.'' Steve looked at Lily, the eye contact portraying that he was thinking of a certain dark haired friend they both missed.

''I think I would just cut the wire.'' Both boys were in each others faces, sizing up to see who would back down first. Lily was getting annoyed with it, this wasn't the Steve she once knew.

''Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.''

''A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!''

''Enough!'' Lily screamed, The gush of air that hit Steve made him realise just how her powers reacted to her emotions. ''I'm so sick of this contest on whose dick is bigger. I don't even know who you are right now!'' She looked at her blond friend. Steve didn't meet Lily's eyes, feeling as though she were right, it was the first time she was seeing him again and he was acting like a completely different person.

The stern look never fell from his face though.

''You people are so petty... and tiny.'' Thor laughed, most likely enjoying the petty squabbling.

''Agent Romanoff, would you escort back to his...''

''where?'' He asked, ''You rented my room.''

''The cell was just in case-''

''In case you needed to kill me, but you can't, I know, i tried''

The room fell silent, Lily's eyes closed as she felt her heart clench in sadness. Bruce seemed so nice, he was smart and so deserving of a happy life but thanks to one accident, he was constantly trying not to snap.

''I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk! You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?''

''Dr Banner.'' Lily spoke calmly, staring Bruce in the eyes as he turned to look at her. Natasha looked completely unnerved with hand close to her gun, and Lily didn't need a huge green rage monster destroying the ship while she and her baby were on board. ''Please put down the sceptre.''

Bruce looked down at the sceptre, his eyes conveying confusion as to when exactly he had picked it up, but as the computer beeped. ''Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my little party trick after all.'' Bruce told them, putting the sceptre back down in its cradle and walking to the computer.

''Located the Tesseract?'' Thor asked As Bruce checked the monitor. Once again, different arguments started at once, Lily rolled her eyes at the boys; not particularly wanting to exert more energy than she needed to jut in case something happened.

''Oh, my God!'' She heard Bruce mumble to himself as he looked at the screen.

She walked over, looking confused as she asked the question. ''What is it?'' The moment she finished the words, an explosion happened, blowing everyone in different parts of the ship. She went hard into the wall, smashing a few monitors that were hung there. ''Fuck'' she coughed, leaning up on her elbows, using one hand to wrench out the now damaged ear piece that was in the side of her head that smashed against the wall.

''Lily!''

''I'm fine! The baby's fine, Everything is fine!'' She answered to Steve's worried call of her name. Lily got to her feet, wobbling slightly as one hand fell to her stomach. Sighing, Lily left the room to see what side of the ship had just been blown to kingdom come, no more than 2 minutes later and a roar echoed throughout the hovercraft.

Groaning, Lily made her way round a few broken items, snatching up a spare Comm and flying out of the nearby broken window; hopefully avoiding the large green rage monster that was now running around 30,000 feet about the ground.

''I regret coming in today.''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~#

 **A chapter.**

 **Hallelujah. =)**

 **Not much happened, literally just a lead up to 'getting this film over and done with' XD So we can get to the good part that i actually kind of made a plan for. Not much of a plan but still kind of a plan.**

 **Still trying to get used to the marvel universe again. I am binge watching the winter solider though so i should get back into the groove of things soon hopefully. Chapters may not come out fast but i will try to get one out at least every week.**

 **=)**


End file.
